Fighting for Love
by IronicVeghead
Summary: Artemis's struggles as she deals with convincing Sportsmaster she is still on his side, convincing the team to continue letting her play double agent for the League, and trying to figure out how to deal with the feelings Wally are causing her. Complete.
1. Sportsmaster

**Hello! Nexa here! Thank you for visiting my story. For those of you who haven't read any of my stories before: This story is already finished! So I will be uploading a new chapter every few days. And there is no chance of me abandoning it!  
>"Why don't you upload it all at once?" You might ask. Well because I'm selfish and know that I'll get more reviews if I leave it up unfinished for awhile. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Kid Doofus!" Artemis breathed as she ran.<p>

Batman gave them a _simple_ mission. Observe and report on suspicious activity taking place at an abandoned summer kid's camp in Virginia. Everything was going well until Kid Idiot took a corner too fast and knocked some junk over. Yes, there were goons, but everything was fine because they didn't know they were being watched. Well, there were _a lot_ of goons. Cobra venom enhanced goons. The team might have been able to handle them; however Sportsmaster was there as well. Artemis took a sliding turn, trying to get to Kid Flash as fast as she could. The alarms were flashing. There were too many for them to take on if they had to fight Sportsmaster as well.

"_Artemis, what is your plan? What are you doing?" _Aqualad thought in her head as she rushed to beat any guards to Wally.

"_I'm improvising, don't attack. We aren't compromised yet!" _Artemis thought back through the telepathic link. Kid Flash seemed to have hit his head in his crash; everyone was hoping he hadn't been found yet. Artemis knew she had precious few moments before someone got to the source of the noise.

"_We're all heading to Kid Flash's location now. Everyone stay in the shadows!"_ Robin thought out to the team. Artemis dropped down from her hidden path to find Wally's unconscious form.

"_I found him. He's unconscious. I'll hide him." _Artemis sighed in relief as she sent the message to the team. She watched her back as she drug him around a corner to hide him behind some boxes. He seemed to have tripped a sensor monitoring some product in the crates he ran into.

"_Is he injured?" _ M'gann asked, "_I can call the bioship."_

"_No he's fine, just a bump on the head." _Artemis reported as she ran her hands through his fiery hair to check for blood; blushing at how soft his hair was.

"_Almost there."_ Superboy thought, "_I hear some lackeys, they're getting close."_ He informed everyone. Artemis looked up, considering the situation.

Thinking to herself, she reasoned out her options. _There are way too many thugs for us to manage with them all drugged up like they are, especially with Wally knocked out and Sportsmaster here. _The archer frowned. _They're bound to find us just sitting here…_Artemis sighed, resigning herself to the only option that didn't end up with a beaten and/or captured team.

"Augmnngghhh" Wally moaned as he began to stir. Artemis slapped her hand over his mouth and his eyes shot open, ready to attack.

"Shhhhh," She quieted him, "Stay here, and be quiet." He nodded, remembering where he was. Artemis stood up and started walking out to meet the thugs she knew where coming, preparing her poker face.

"_Kid klutz is awake, sort of. I have a plan, please don't interfere or reveal yourselves." _Artemis quickly explained as she made eye contact with some very confused lackeys. She heard the team confirm and they named off their hidden locations nearby.

"_What's going on?"_ Kid Flash thought, wanting to know what had happened while he was out.

"_Got your back Arte- What are you doing?" _Robin shrieked as Artemis pulled off her mask for the goons to see her face.

"Artemis? Whatcha doin' here?" One of the goons spoke up. Artemis pulled up her courage and continued with her plan.

"Don't ask questions, take me to Sportsmaster." Artemis spoke haughtily to the two men.

"_Artemis? What?"_ M'gann tried to voice her confusion telepathically.

"Uhh, I'm not sure he's expectin' you so-"

"Don't you talk down to me!" Artemis grit out threateningly. "_I'm_ your superior. Now take me to him! It's bad enough that I made it this far inside without running into anyone already!" She spoke angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" The first one spoke again, turning to lead the way. Artemis tightened her lips in a thin line, steeling her nerves.

"_Would you care to explain how they know you Artemis?"_ Aqualad's disappointed voice entered her mind. Artemis thought carefully before deciding what to say. The rest of the team seemed to be waiting in suspense for her answer.

"_I'll explain everything later, please trust me for now. Kid Flash was going to get caught from the commotion he caused. I'm doing the only thing I could think of to keep the team hidden. Besides, I was going to tell everyone soon anyway." _Artemis explained vaguely.

"_Trust you? Now?"_ Superboy growled through his thoughts. Artemis frowned at his reaction.

"_I think we should trust her, at least for now."_ Robin thought casually.

"_I could have handled it!"_ Kid Flash grumbled.

"_No you could not. This situation would be too much for us to handle should we be revealed." _Aqualad explained.

"_We're still following you Artemis. We have your back." _M'gann voiced.

"_Thank you, but whatever you do, don't be seen."_ Artemis sent back to the team.

"He's in 'ere" The goon spoke humbly as they walked her through open double doors to a large room where lackey's seemed to be bundling up the crates of cobra-venom for shipment. Artemis reminded herself to breath naturally. "Boss, we found someone lookin' fer ya when we was checkin' out the alarms" He called out to the buff man in the center of the room overlooking progress. Sportsmaster turned to eye the archer.

"Ah, Artemis," He spoke with false happiness, beckoning her over. Artemis obeyed.

"Dad," Artemis grit out. She could practically hear the teams shock through the link.

"What brings you here, girl? That mother of yours needs my money?" He grinned. Artemis tried to bite back her rage at her father.

"Mom and I are doing _fine. _We don't need money to be happy," Artemis knew it was a poor thing to say the moment it left her lips.

_SMACK_. Sportsmaster backhanded her like he was swatting a fly. Artemis made sure not to make any noise as she was hit.

"_Artemis! Are you okay?"_ M'gann's voice cried out.

"I didn't raise you to talk back to me!" He growled. Artemis was silent as she swiped a hand at her new split lip.

"_I'm fine. Stay back."_ Was all she thought in return.

"So why _are _you here? And why did you set off the alarms?" Sportsmaster asked curiously.

"You said I needed to report back to you every two weeks, I know it's early but I'm busy this weekend," Artemis replied, "And I was just looking, I didn't know there was a sensor on the boxes," She gulped, hoping he would believe her.

"And?" His response was quick, "Have you figured out the justice league's identities yet?" His voice releasing a bit of his anxiousness. Artemis shook her head, relieved he seemed not to care about the alarms.

"No, but-" Artemis started speaking but was cut off by a punch to her gut.

"Useless!" Sportsmaster yelled at Artemis as she bent over to hold her torso.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow are dating," Artemis choked out, expecting another hit. Sportsmaster growled at grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes and bruising her skin.

"This is common knowledge gossip!" He spat back at her, narrowing his eyes. Artemis tried to look sincere. He grabbed her by her arm and twisted it behind her back. Artemis grunted in pain. "You aren't holding back information are you?" He spat again.

"N-no," Artemis gasped, she was pretty sure he was going to dislocate her harm, "They are all very careful, they talk to each other just like they do on TV!" Sportsmaster didn't say anything, but he let go of her arm. Artemis dropped to her knees, thankful her arm was still in place.

"_Let us help! We have the element of surprise!"_ Kid Flash thought; anxious to do something.

"_No! It would make things worse." _Artemis tried to explain.

"_Worse than getting beat up! Watching sucks!"_ Kid Flash shot back angrily.

"_Yes. This could get much worse, I'm lucky he didn't dislocate my arm." _Artemis revealed this information, trying to get him to understand.

"_Fine! But only for now!"_ He replied.

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _Superboy thought.

"_I'm fine. I've had worse." _ Artemis thought back quickly as she stood up to face her father again.

"What about that silly team of yours?" He smirked through his hockey mask.

"What about it?" Artemis replied, trying not to sound haughty.

"What about _their_ identities. Do you know them?" He questioned the threat of violence obvious.

"_Oh! Oh! Tell them my name is Xavier! That's an awesome name!" _ Kid Flash spoke excitedly.

"I've told you before, the only two I know are the Martian's and the Atlantian. Everyone wears their masks or a cover all the time. Superboy doesn't have a secret identity; _you_ should know that." Artemis explained coolly. Holding her shoulder as it throbbed. "They say it's for the safety of the team. Since there are mind readers on earth," Sportsmaster looked wary, but Artemis was relieved when he seemed to believe her still.

"What are two names you do know?" He asked, face unchanging.

"What good would that do? They don't eve-UGH" Artemis grunted out as Sportsmaster kicked her in the chest, throwing her backwards onto the concrete floor. He walked to her and leered at her.

"Their. Names," He spoke slowly. Artemis coughed, trying to get air flowing correctly again.

"K-Keegan. The Atlantian's name is Keegan," Artemis stopped to try and breathe again. Sportsmaster took this as insubordination and kicked her in her ribs. Artemis started coughing again but managed to speak, "Meryl" Sportsmaster paused to mull this over. Artemis sat up.

"Last names," He ordered. Artemis shook her head. Sportsmaster took her by the throat and lifted her up, cutting off most of her air, "When I ask you a question, you give me an answer,"

"D-don" Artemis tried to speak, clawing at the fingers around her throat, "Ha-h" She frowned and kicked Sportsmaster in the chest, pushing herself away. He frowned at her, ready to strike again. Artemis held up a palm and he stopped, confused. "They- They don't _have_ last names!" She growled at him; getting bolder despite the escalating violence. Artemis didn't hear anything from the team and worried that they had cut her off from the link to plan something, she regretted not having told them her secrets now.

"_Guys? You still there?"_ Artemis reached out with her mind; relieved when she got an answer.

"_Of course we are! We just thought it best to not distract you."_ Robin answered.

"_Thanks."_ Artemis replied. It helped strengthen her will knowing that she had her friends backing her up.

"Why wouldn't they have last names?" Sportsmaster questioned. Artemis tried to shrug but ended up just flinching.

"How would I know, am I supposed to learn about their culture too?" She replied sarcastically, and then bit her cheek. _Bad move._ She thought to herself. Sportsmaster scowled.

"Don't you get snarky with me. If you've forgotten, _your_ actions determine the health of that pitiful woman you call a mother," He spoke calmly. Artemis let her eyes fall to the floor. "Now, have you told me all you know?"

"Yes," Artemis answered confidently. Her father frowned.

"Then you may go," He said. Artemis turned and he grasped her ponytail as it flew, yanking the archer back towards him, "After, I teach you a lesson to remind you to try harder. You have barely given us any information!" He growled as he pulled on her scalp.

"But I send you-"

"Sending a few snitched documents here and there will not redeem you for your poor performance!" He raised his voice as he used Artemis's ponytail to throw her to the ground, her head hitting the concrete floor with a loud _THUNK_.

"Ugnn," Artemis groaned, keeping her face against the cool floor for relief. However Sportsmaster had other ideas and he pulled her back up by her bad arm, making her clench her teeth.

"Think of me as you go home to that pathetic little apartment with that pathetic little woman," He whispered in her ear before he pulled her arm back as he had done before, but farther.

"AUGH!" Artemis yelled out as her father dislocated her arm and let go to let her drop to her knees.

"_Artemis! Can we help now!"_ Kid Flash nearly shouted in her head.

"_Are you okay? Do you need assistance?" _ Aqualad spoke at the same time. Artemis grit her teeth and stood up, ignoring her teammates to focus on her situation.

"You may leave now," Was all Sportsmaster said as he pointed to the nearest exit.

"_I'm fine, don't help! Everyone needs to get out now, he'll be sending out a full search of the building now to be sure I wasn't followed." _Artemis sent the orders as she made her way slowly out of the building and to the woods where the bioship was hidden. "_No one cross paths with me until we reach the bioship. I'm being watched."_ She explained.

As she walked Artemis thought about the events that just took place. _I was going to tell them eventually, better late than never. I hope they don't hate me. It would be a miracle if they even still trust me. M'gann said she did, but anyone could have changed their mind by now. Wow, my head really hurts. Well, this is nothing compared to what could have happened if Wally got caught. They would have no reason to keep him alive other than ransom. _Artemis thought as she held her arm as best she could without jostling it, hopefully someone knew how to relocate it. She hated doing it herself.

Suddenly the bioship was in view, as well as the whole team. Everyone but M'gann had unreadable faces. The Martian's eyes were full of pity. Artemis looked to the ground in shame, but spoke none the less.

"I'm fully willing to explain everything," She started, "But can someone please put my arm back in its socket first?" Wally zipped forward immediately, holding his hands out to take her arm. Artemis gently gave her arm to Wally, who handled it just as gently. Artemis was immediately grateful that he had decided to hold off the insults for now. The rest of the team sans Robin was now boarding the bioship. Robin came to her other side and held her shoulders. Wally gripped her arm.

"Okay Beautiful, in three, two, o-"

"NGGH!" Artemis grit a yelp through her teeth as Wally reset her arm. Black dots invaded her vision as the pain of all her injuries exploded. She had no qualms with letting them take over.

"Whoa!" Wally exclaimed as Artemis passed out.

"Looks like she got hit in the head harder than she let on," Robin frowned. Wally nodded.

"I'll get her," He spoke, scooping the blonde into his arms. Robin led the way into the bioship.

"Artemis!" M'gann gasped as Wally walked in with an unconscious archer.

"She'll be okay," Robin explain quickly, calming the Martian. She nodded.

"M'gann can you make a bed for her?" Wally asked, knowing the situation was too serious to make jokes about how heavy Artemis was. M'gann nodded and closed her eyes. Wally headed to the back of the ship and found a newly made stretcher to lay his teammate on. He felt the bioship take off as he got some ice for the bump on her head. "So that's what you've been hiding," He mumbled as he wrapped her arm in a sling, "That's one hell of a secret," He whispered as he swiped some stray bangs out of her eyes before heading to his seat in the front.

The team was quiet and the air was tense. So, of course, Wally broke the silence.

"I knew she was hiding something from us," He said, trying to sound angry like he should, but failing.

"I knew what she was hiding," Robin confessed.

"What? You knew?" Superboy growled, turning to face the boy wonder.

"I found the information by accident when I was in the batcave," He explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaldur asked calmly. Robin frowned.

"It wasn't my secret to share, and Batman said to trust her and he knew," Robin shot back, getting defensive, "And I trust Batman," He said simply.

"Her father wasn't very nice to her," M'gann spoke up, confused.

"Not all parents are wonderful," Kaldur explained cautiously, knowing M'gann based her knowledge of Earth families off of sitcoms. "Nor are they all accepting of their children's choices." M'gann frowned.

"Do you think we can still trust her?" Superboy asked the obvious question. It was silent for a moment and everyone sifted through their own minds.

"She isn't telling him anything important," Wally spoke up, being quieter for a change.

"That is true, she knows all of our identities besides Robin," Kaldur spoke.

"But apparently she hasn't told him." Robin finished.

"She knows the Flash's identity too," Wally voiced, "I'm terrible at keeping it a secret," He frowned, "Y'know, from you guys," He quickly amended, smiling sheepishly.

"I think we should save our judgment until we hear from Artemis herself," Kaldur spoke with finality. Gestures of confirmation were given throughout the ship and the rest of the trip was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I'll be uploading the next chapter here in a few mintutes. But the third will come in few days.<strong>

**Please leave a review!**

**-Nexa**


	2. Telling the Team

**Thank you for continuing to read my story! Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up to a very white room. <em>The infirmary<em>, she thought as she sat up, immediately noticing her inability to move her right arm, she looked down. _A brace and sling. Just peachy_.

"Oh no, you aren't getting up until I'm sure you don't have internal damage," Black Canary said as she walked in with some x-rays

"Where's the team?" She asked as Black Canary gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Their debriefing Batman on the mission," She said as she inspected the x-rays.

"Do they hate me now?" Artemis whispered, finding her nails suddenly very interesting. Black Canary placed a hand over Artemis's twitching fingers.

"I've been told that they have decided as a team to withhold any judgment until they hear the full story," The woman smiled. Artemis let a small smile pass her lips at this news. "Now yo-"

"Hey you're awake!" Wally exclaimed as he dashed into the room and skid to a stop at the end of Artemis's bed. "How is she doc? Should I call a surgeon? Something looks wrong with her face," He smirked. Artemis scowled as she launched a pillow at him with her good arm.

"Call him yourself Baywatch! You're the one who needs a plastic surgeon!" She shot back.

"Ooh, harsh. By the way thanks for passing out on me, you're quite heavy," He huffed dramatically.

"Ditto," Artemis smirked. Wally let out a short laugh.

"Touché" He narrowed his eyes.

"Would you two be quiet?" Black Canary cut into their usual banter, "Artemis you have some cracked ribs and your arm is in terrible shape. Luckily you don't have internal bleeding or a concussion." She explained as Artemis nodded. "I was told how you talked back to him; you got off lucky this time. Hold that tongue of yours in the future," The motherly figure scolded. Artemis nodded some more and looked to the ground.

"Lucky?" Wally spoke up, but let it go. "By the way I'm supposed to bring you to the debriefing room now that you're awake. Is she free to go Doc?" He asked. Black Canary nodded as she walked off to file Artemis's x-rays, heels clacking all the way. Artemis sat up and swung her legs out to the floor. "Do you need any help?" Wally asked, being uncharacteristically nice. Artemis let it slide as pity.

"No, my legs aren't injured. I can walk just fine," She spoke as she got up and made her way to the door; accompanied by the speedster.

Reaching the large training room, Artemis felt awkward, wondering how much Batman had already told them.

"Artemis," Batman started as she and Wally joined the group, "I owe you an apology,"

"Um, why?" Artemis asked, confused.

"If I had known Sportsmaster was there I wouldn't have sent you," Batman explained. Artemis shook her head.

"No way, If I wasn't there to take the credit for the noise and alarm, the team would have been caught; and there were way too many thugs to fight off," Artemis spoke. She had already decided it didn't matter what the team thought of her now, because she had done what she could to keep them safe.

"So you knew?" Superboy spoke up to ask Batman, who nodded in confirmation.

"Artemis is a double agent for the Justice League. It's a very delicate situation, but how it came to be is not my story to tell," Batman explained. Everyone's eyes turned to Artemis. She sighed and began to tell her story with her eyes on the wall of the cave.

"My mother and father were once assassins working for the league of shadows. But when I was nine my mother was paralyzed on one of their missions and ended up going to jail. My sister later told me what had happened. Apparently my mother and father were in an unwinnable situation, getting caught was inevitable. So my father shot my mother in order to escape. My mother, paralyzed by the bullet, went to jail. After that my dad trained me and my sister how to shoot, kill, steal, fight, and everything else that comes with being a criminal. I never forgave him for what he did to my mom, but he didn't know that. Eventually my sister left to join the shadows as well, you all have met her. She's Cheshire," Artemis paused for a breath,

"A year ago my mom got out of prison and I now I get to live with her. I was still working for the shadows but I was also going out at night in my costume to try and counter my own deeds. Batman and Green Arrow found me after I helped you guys out with Amazo. I got offered a spot on the team and agreed. However my dad found out and decided to blackmail me. I am supposedly spying on the justice league for the league of shadows, if I hadn't agreed he would have killed my mom. If I don't continue following orders he will still kill my mom. I told the Justice League when this happened and offered to be a double agent," Artemis was cut off by Wally.

"And you let her?" He exclaimed in surprise, eyeing Batman.

"_Offered_ is not the term I would use to describe how it was decided," Batman spoke evenly, though a little bitterness seeped in.

"I'm a double agent because I _can_ be. The Justice League helps me pass on enough lies to keep my dad happy. I pass on whatever information I can get on the League of Shadows because it's the right thing to do," Artemis explained.

"A very _dangerous_ thing to do," Batman spoke up again.

"I'll be able to keep it up because the League of Shadows wants to believe I'm on their side. If I wasn't so good at what I do my father would have killed me already for joining the team in the first place. They consider me an invaluable asset as long as I'm on their side,"

"That doesn't seem to deter Sportsmaster, er, your father from beating you," Kaldur said.

"Call him Sportsmaster, I may call him dad or father but he has never been one." Artemis spat out, "He has always beaten me." She paused, thoughtful, "It seems to be his only way of communication," Artemis mused.

"That's not funny!" M'gann shouted, tears in her eyes from Artemis's explanation, "He hurt you!" M'gann crossed this distance to give Artemis a hug as she cried. Artemis patted the Martian's back awkwardly, trying to comfort her and protect her injured arm.

"It's not so bad," Artemis spoke as she looked to her teammates for backup, "It's been worse! Really!" This only seemed to make the Martian cry harder. Wally and Robin chuckled quietly as Artemis tried to get someone to say something that would calm the girl down. However something clicked in Superboy's head that he just _had_ to say out loud.

"So, is that why your leg was broken a couple of months ago?" He asked innocently. Artemis's face scrunched up.

"Um," She let out. _Supey why must you bring this up why M'gann is here? _Artemis thought to herself.

"_He_ broke your leg?" M'gann sobbed, "You said it was a motorcycle accident!"

"You're not helping Supes," Robin whispered as he nudged the clone with his elbow. Soon it grew quiet, with only M'gann's sniffles making noise. Artemis couldn't bear it anymore, she had to know.

"Sooo, if you guys ," Artemis let it out in one breath. M'gann's head rose from Artemis's shoulder.

"What? Off the team?" She asked. Artemis let her eyes fall to the floor.

"I understand if you guys can't trust me anymore,"

"I already knew, so the issue of trust is totally irrelevant to me," Robin shrugged, "I trusted you already," Artemis decided to ignore the first part of Robin's opinion completely.

"I trust you now that I understand what you have been hiding from us, and I admire your bravery for taking this task on," Kaldur spoke calmly, as always.

"I don't see what the problem is, why wouldn't we trust you?" Superboy asked honestly. Artemis smiled at this but it fell, Wally hadn't said anything yet and he was the one she was most sure would hate her now. Her eyes fell on his face, which was scrunched up in thought.

"I can't seem to think up anything horribly insulting at the moment," He said, looking a bit dejected, "So I'll skip to the end and admit that I _still_ trust you," Artemis smiled, it was nice to know he trusted her before this. It grew silent again; the only teammate left to state their opinion was M'gann.

"M'gann," Kaldur started, "The team is nearly at a consensus so it must be asked; do you trust Artemis?" He asked out of politeness. Everyone already knew that she did. M'gann raised her head and looked a bit angry.

"Trust. Is the least of our worries right now!" She spoke as she pulled Artemis into a protective hug, "Of course I trust her! But we need to fix this! Artemis is in danger!" M'gann shrieked. Artemis was trying to communicate that the tight hug was hurting her ribs but her face was smashed into M'gann's shoulder.

"Uh, Megalicious, I think you're crushing her," Wally pointed out casually. M'gann immediately let go of her captive.

"Artemis! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely. Artemis chuckled slightly at the Martian's antics and winced _Damn that girl hugs hard._ Artemis thought to herself. "How can we fix this?" M'gann voiced to Artemis, and then turned to the team.

"We could put her mom into hiding," Wally spoke up.

"And capture Sportsmaster," Superboy joined in.

"Or we could fake Artemis's death," Robin said.

"Guys," Artemis deadpanned.

"And give her a new costume!" M'gann exclaimed.

"And a new name," Kaldur mused.

"Guys," She tried again.

"But what about the archery?" Wally contemplated.

"Yeah they definitely won't be fooled if she is still an archer," Robin agreed.

"Guys!" Artemis shouted, they all turned to her outburst, "It won't work. Any of it. The Justice league has already thought of everything. And they didn't want me to be a double agent; but it doesn't matter whether I spy on the shadows or not. I'm on the side of the good guys and if they figure it out they won't stop until I'm dead,"

"But, can we do _anything_?" Wally asked, frustrated.

"The best you can do is act like you don't know anything about my history. Don't give me special treatment when Sportsmaster or Cheshire are around," Artemis shrugged. Robin laughed.

"KF is awesome at not giving you special treatment," He smiled. Wally took a proud stance.

"That's right! So you must all aspire to be me!" He grinned, hands on his hips.

"You wish, Baywatch," Artemis smirked. Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

"Artemis," Batman stated, "You have to stay at the cave until your fit enough to train again,"

"What!" Artemis shrieked, "Why?"

"Because if I let you leave the cave, I know that you will train anyway," Batman glared, "Which will only serve to injure yourself further," He spoke with finality before turning to leave. Apparently he wasn't going to argue this any longer. Artemis huffed.

"Damn," She muttered, "But who's gonna help my mom?" Artemis shouted, Batman turned his head a few degrees towards her.

"The league will check up on her," He said.

"_Recognized: Batman_," The computer announced, and Batman was gone. It grew silent.

"Do you want to help me bake some "Get Well Artemis" cookies Conner?" M'gann asked. Conner nodded and the two walked to the kitchen. The rest of the team soon went off to do their own activities as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's a short chapter. But the break works better here. Sorry. <strong>

**The next chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Please review!**

**-Nexa**


	3. Zatanna

**Hello! Thank you for continuing to read my story! This post is early thanks to my friend Geekyartchick who asked me to. She won't win every time though!**

* * *

><p>Artemis was so extremely relieved to have the team in on her secrets. She could be more open now that she didn't have to keep her mouth on constant alert for secret spillage. Suddenly it became much more comfortable for her to hang out at the cave than it was at home. If only because she still had to keep her blackmail a secret from her mother.<p>

_If she ever found out I was working for the shadows again just to keep her safe…_Artemis shuddered at the thought, _She would probably end up getting herself killed trying to talk him out of it. _Artemis paused as she let the fletching glue dry on her arrows.

"Him," the archer tested the word on her tongue. For years now she has been unsure of what to call her father. Her team's confusion in how to address him reminded her of this constant dilemma. _'Dad' doesn't work. It's too…intimate. And he defiantly isn't a 'Dad' to me. _Artemis frowned as she delved deeper into her thoughts. _'Sportsmaster' almost seems too informal, and 'Father' is better but still to intimate._ Calling him by his villain name made it seem as though she thought of him like any other villain, but he wasn't. He was a bully and a dictator and…_and a blood relative._ Artemis thought sadly_. Maybe I should just think of him as "Lawrence" like Mom does. _Artemis hummed, thinking it over. _It's kind of like an insult, to show how I don't associate with him as a criminal but yet I still have a connection to him that's deeper than he would like with anyone. _

"At least I have something to be happy about…" Artemis grumbled with a small smile making its way onto her face. _The name dilemma is solved, and I have true friends now! They were friends before, but THIS makes it official._ She let herself release a full smile as she picked up her compound bow to see if the strings needed more wax. _No wax, but where's my wrench? Each side could use a few turns to-_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Artemis smirked; only one person was that annoying. She lifted up her bow and mimicked aiming for the door, although not pulling the string back because of her injured arm.

"Come in," She sweetly called.

"Hey Artemis I- ACK!" Wally shrieked as he dived behind the doorframe. Artemis laughed.

"Chill out Wallman," She continued chuckling, "It's not even nocked, look," Artemis held the bow sideways, Wally glanced into the room and saw that there was indeed no arrow nocked on the string. He frowned, dragging himself and his wounded pride back into her room.

"That's not funny," He muttered. Artemis smirked in response as she rummaged around for her wrench.

"What's up?" She asked. Wally sat on her green comforter and watched her work as he spoke.

"I thought, as fellow Robin victims should stick together," He briefly explained, "That I should warn you that Robin took it upon himself to inform your BFF Zatanna that you had told something to the team. And therefore, she should find you so that you could inform her as well," He finished. Artemis paused.

"Zatanna's gonna be looking for me?" She repeated back, "I'll have to tell her…" Artemis made a quick glance at the hallway, as if half expecting Zatanna to stroll in immediately, "I should hide,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wally laughed as he put a hand on her shoulder to cease her escape, "What's the problem scaredy cat? Zatanna will understand. You're so close with her!" Artemis glanced at the redhead; his eyebrows were all scrunched up in confusion.

"I know we're close," Artemis breathed. Wally waited for her to say more, but it didn't come.

"That's it? You have no excuses?" He stood up and stretched, Artemis watched, wary that he might try and stop her again if she tried to leave, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Zatanna has GPS tracking technology that can locate your specific heat signature. So you can't hide," Wally smirked, patting his belly as it let out a rumble.

"You mean she uses magic," Artemis deadpanned back to him. He rolled his eyes.

"No. GPS tracking technology," He huffed, and sped off without another word; most likely to the kitchen to deal with his bottomless pit of a stomach. Artemis rolled her eyes back, even though he wasn't there to see it, then remembered the reason he came.

"Crap," the blonde voiced. Logically, she knew Wally was right (about Zatanna caring, not the science junk). She was close to Zatanna, so why would the magician suddenly hate her for her blood relatives. But that was also the reason she was most concerned. _Having Zatanna mad at me would upset me more than if any of the others were._ But she had backup if she stayed at the cave. The team could explain why Zatanna should still trust her…_If she doesn't…_Artemis bit her lip. It was easy to explain her story when there was no other option, and no warning. But now she had time to _think_ about how to tell Zatanna how she grew up.

While Artemis was going through different speeches in her head, she neglected to notice that she had tightened her bow too much. The wrench stopped moving and her head snapped down to her bow.

"Shit!" Artemis cursed, "Now it's unbalanced,"

"Artemis?" A voice cut into her focus and she whipped her head around to find a dark haired girl standing in her door.  
>"Zatanna!" Artemis's voice cracked, "Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered from surprise and nervousness. <em>Please don't be here about my secrets!<em>

"Well I came because Robin said you were a bit distressed about something you had to tell the team and that I should check on you. Can I come in?" Zatanna asked politely, her concern for Artemis lining the edges of her speech. Artemis nodded and waved a hand to her bed.

"Sure, I'm just, well, I need to fix the pull on my bow but I can still talk," Artemis forced a smiled despite her urge to run. _Zatanna is one of your best friends! You need to tell her!_ The archer mentally cheered herself on.

"You know, I'm not surprised that you finally told everyone whatever it is you've been hiding," Zatanna started as Artemis focused on tightening the looser side as far as it would go. "I could tell it's been eating you up inside," the magician sighed, watching Artemis test the tautness of the bowstring. "Even now Artemis!" Zatanna waved her arms around, "You're conflicted because whatever it is, you don't want to tell me. And that's fine! You don't have to!" the girl smiled. Artemis looked up.

"What? But-" Artemis stopped when Zatanna held a hand up.

"The team seems fine with you, so your secret can't be as bad as you seem to think it is. You _want_ people to know but you're afraid of their reactions," Zatanna crossed her arms and sat back from her rant. Artemis pursed her lips, pausing from twisting the wrench some more.

"How do you know so much? About how I feel?" Artemis asked honestly. Zatanna smiled.

"Because I grew up with my dad the superhero; which is a cool secret that you want to tell the world, but it hurts because there's also people like Wally who would have taken the news badly because they don't like what he does." She explained easily, "But you don't have to tell me you're secret if you don't want to, just know that if you do, I promise that even if I'm mad or upset. I'll try to understand,"

Artemis smiled at her friend's words and set down her bow, finally happy with its pull.

"I'm really glad you said all that, it really means a lot," Artemis confessed, "It also makes telling you things a lot easier,"

"You don't have to if you're not ready to Artemis," Zatanna frowned. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh cut that out," Artemis smirked, "You and I both know that I'll never be _ready_ to tell anyone, I just have to suck up enough guts to do it," Zatanna smirked back.

"So would you like me to close the door so that you can yell me your secret? You talk a lot more when you're yelling,"

"Ha. Ha." Artemis mocked, "No I'll be fine, just don't interrupt between every sentence."

"Got it," Zatanna nodded.

And so Artemis began telling her story again; finding it easier once the first few words had left her mouth. Zatanna only interrupted to ask things that Artemis thought were rather strange.

"_Was your mother different when she got out of jail?" _

"_Did you choose archery? Or were you just better at it?" _

"_Do you have a villain costume?" _

Artemis wasn't quite sure what to think of the odd questions Zatanna kept coming up with, but continued with the story until her friend was completely filled in.

"I don't think you quite caught onto the gist of my secret," Artemis said, toying with the wrench in her hand.

"No I think I got it, Sportsmaster's your dad, Cheshire's your sister, and you're being blackmailed for your mom's safety," Zatanna repeated a brief overview. Artemis frowned.

"Then what was with all the strange questions?" She asked. Zatanna crossed her arms defensively.

"I was curious, and I thought they were very relevant questions," Zatanna frowned making Artemis laugh. "So do you feel better now?" She asked.

"How so?" Artemis questioned. Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Now that you've told everyone your big secret!" The dark hair girl spoke, exasperated. Artemis pursed her lips in thought, searching through her feelings. She nodded.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Yeah I feel…lighter. A bit more free,"

"Well that's awesome," Zatanna high fived her friend. "So can I throw you back into the fire now?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um, what?"

"I've noticed that you and a certain _someone_ are getting along better lately," The magician spoke with an evil glint in her eye.

"Are you talking about _Wally_?" Artemis spat out, "Yeah the idiot and I are getting along, why are you bringing it up?"

"Because he most definitely has a crush on you," Zatanna smirked.

"What!" She screeched. _What? Wally? That's impossible!_ "There's no way! Where'd you hear this?" Artemis crossed her arms. Zatanna laughed.

"I didn't have to hear it from _anyone_. I can just tell. Haven't you noticed that you are the only girl he hasn't flirted with?" Zatanna swept her arms out, as if showing a stage full of women hit on by Wally.

"That makes no sense. One, because he hasn't hit on you! And two, he hasn't hit on me because he is still upset that I took Red Arrows spot on the team." Artemis pointed out on her fingers.

"Wally never hit on me because Robin hit on me first, which in boy terms put me out of Wally's reach," She explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "And he's using Red Arrow as an excuse to tell himself he doesn't like you," Zatanna smiled.

"So you're saying that Kid Doofus likes me, according to you. But doesn't like me, according to him?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at Zatanna's nod of affirmation, "That makes no sense," She shook her head in disbelief.

"Boys usually don't," Zatanna shrugged

"_Team to the briefing room in five minutes_," Red Tornado's voice came on the loudspeakers set up throughout the cave. Zatanna stood up from her seat on Artemis's bed.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," She sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Why? You're already here, why not join us?" Artemis asked as she too stood up, awkwardly balancing herself with one arm still in a sling. Zatanna chuckled.

"If I went on another mission with you guys my dad would literally lock me in our house for a month," She explained, exasperated.

"Okay, that sounds like a fair reason to skip out," Artemis laughed lightly as they paused outside of Artemis's room. "And Zatanna, thanks for being such a good friend," She spoke quietly. Zatanna smiled.

"And thank you for trusting me with your secret, I'll see you around?" She asked. Artemis smiled in response.

"Of course,"

The two girls said their goodbyes and parted ways; Artemis to the briefing room and Zatanna to the closest zeta tubes.

_That went so much better than expected. I guess I just need to be more trusting with my friends, they haven't let me down. _Artemis mused to herself as she headed to the large briefing room. Logically she knew she wouldn't be going on the mission, but she wanted to know what they were doing. _Besides, maybe it's something simple that I can do without my bow. _She thought; her good arm drifting to make sure her handheld crossbow was still hidden away in her jacket.

"Artemis!" M'gann shouted as she caught up with the archer, obviously heading to the same destination.

"Hey M'gann, what's up?" Artemis asked the floating Martian.

"The cookies Connor and I made for you are gone, I'm so sorry!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Wally found them?" Artemis smirked.

"Um, well…yes," She reluctantly told the truth, "But he didn't know they were for you! He wouldn't have eaten them if he knew,"

"M'gann I appreciate the thought, and I bet the cookies were wonderful. But I don't think Wally's really sorry about eating them," Artemis explained. M'gann smiled.

"Oh I don't agree, he was rather remorse when I told him they were for you," the green girl smiled.

"Really?" Artemis shot M'gann an incredulous look but the Martian seemed rather sure of her observations, "Well then, maybe he'll check next time," Artemis smiled at her as they entered the briefing room. The rest of the team was already there, along with Batman and Red Tornado.

"Your next mission involves the investigation of a European business man suspected to be involved with the trade of cobra venom to criminals…" Batman continued, putting a picture of the target up on the screen as he spoke. The team took in the information silently until they were dismissed to leave. Artemis tried to sneak away with them but Batman caught her, "Artemis, you are not fit to go on this mission,"

"But I can help!" Artemis defended.

"This is not up for negotiation," The dark night glared, "Your ribs and shoulder can't even handle training right now," Artemis crossed her arms (carefully) and looked away from him and the team, she didn't want to catch their sympathetic looks as they left.

"So I still can't train?" Artemis asked.

"No, you can't," Batman answered as he made his way to the zeta tubes, "And Red Tornado will be making sure you don't," He threatened as the tubes flashed him away. Artemis sighed.

"What else can I do?" She thought out loud, mindlessly making her way to the kitchen. The archer glanced at the clock, "The mission will probably be over by this evening because of the time difference…" Artemis smiled to herself, "That means I have plenty of time to make the team dinner for when they get back,"

Artemis went to the kitchen to take stock of the ingredients to plan her meal. _Wow there isn't a lot to work with here…_ She mused as she checked the fridge and the cabinets. _I guess I can go to the store in town._ The blonde reasoned, grabbing a notepad and pen to write down all the things she'd need to buy. _And I'll have to make a ton because Wally eats like a starved elephant._ Artemis frowned. _This may be harder than I imagined…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload new chapters!<strong>

**-Nexa**


	4. Family Dinner

**Thank You all for the wonderful reviews!**

**I know this story is mostly a drama, but I wanted to put in chapters like this one so that you readers can get a feel for the kind of team dynamics that I have underlining this story. Also I don't want Artemis and Wally just thrown together, I wanted to write about their transistion from friendship to romance. **

* * *

><p>An hour later Artemis had everything she needed strewn about the kitchen counters. She'd never made a meal this big before but cooking was nothing new. The teen liked to think of herself as rather experienced with a kitchen, having made the meals for her father for years on end when her mother was in jail. He wasn't ever particular with what she made; which lead to Artemis finding cooking relaxing. She would use as a way to escape her father's wrath; as long as she was cooking something for him, he wouldn't bother her.<p>

Artemis set the ovens to preheat and began preparing the meal, letting the rhythm of the process dull her mind. The meal was simple enough: chicken Alfredo (No fish because of Kaldur), roasted garlic potatoes, steamed vegetables, and Irish soda bread. She made the bread first because it took the longest to cook. The potatoes were next, with the pasta, chicken, sauce, and veggies right behind.

Artemis got so far into her cooking she hardly noticed Red Tornado coming in every once and awhile to make sure she wasn't sneaking off to train. _The potatoes need turned, the bread needs to cool, how do I strain this much pasta at once?_

The feat of transferring all the massive amounts of food to bowls and plates for the table became such a problem Artemis thought briefly about calling in Red Tornado to help. However her pride won out and she managed to strain the pasta through forkfuls (because there was _no freaking way_ she would be able to lift that pot with her screwed up shoulder), get the potatoes and vegetables into bowls without spilling too much, and cut the bread into nice thick slices without too much trouble. Artemis smiled as she looked over her work; the food was all out on the table (though covered up so that it didn't get cold) and the places were set.

She thought about calling the team on her communicator to tell them dinner was ready, but decided that it was best not to disturb them while on a mission. _I can just wait on the couch._ Artemis reasoned, holding her palm to her mouth to quell a yawn. The archer dropped onto the couch and smiled as she sunk into the cushions, soon failing to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Wally was so excited the mission was over. It was <em>soooooo boring!<em>

"Two minutes to the cave," M'gann announced to the team.

"Yes! I'm so hungry!" The speedster whined.

"Didn't you just eat something like, ten minutes ago?" Robin asked. Wally frowned.

"That doesn't even matter," He retorted. M'gann laughed.

"It is around dinnertime, I believe we are all hungry," Kaldur commented. Conner nodded in affirmation.

"Oh! I can make us dinner!" M'gann spoke up excitedly.

"That sounds awesome Megalicous!" Kid Flash grinned at her from his seat.

They landed back at the cave gently; Wally was the first one out of the Bioship. He headed to the training room first to find Artemis, but was surprised to find that she wasn't there. _That's odd, I was sure she would have been training, despite what Batman said_. Wally stood in the doorway pondering for a moment. _Oh shit! What if she was training and reinjured herself!_ He panicked, speeding off to the medical bay. But the infirmary was just as empty as it was when they left…_Not here either…_He mused. Then he sniffed the air. _Oh my god…_ Wally froze, convinced he was hallucinating. _What is that magnificent scent?_

Wally sped to the kitchen, following the scent of deliciousness; passing by his teammate's rooms as they changed out of their costumes and washed up. There, on the kitchen table, was a meal large enough to satisfy even his own immense stomach. And it smelled _glorious_. Wally skirted around the edge of the table, eyeing the food carefully; as if it might disappear if he blinked.

Convinced it wasn't going to run away, Kid Flash pulled his mask down and lifted a lid to peer at what fantastic masterpiece lied in wait for him. _Chicken Alfredo…_He drooled and began checking the rest of the bowls and pans. _Roasted potatoes, bread, steamed vegetables…Who made all this? I hope it's for us! _Wally looked around but saw no one nearby.

"Nhhggg," A soft sound floated into the air.

_What was that?_ Wally froze. _No one_ was going to take this glorious food away from him. He tiptoed to the couch where he thought the sound came from. There, snuggled up into a couch cushion, was Artemis; her elbow sticking out awkwardly to relieve pressure on her injured shoulder. Wally's face softened. The flour in her hair left no doubt to him who made the magnificent meal sitting on the table nearby, or why she was tired enough to have fallen asleep in plain sight. Because that was something Artemis just _didn't do. _

"Artemis…" Wally called quietly, not wanting to startle her. He wanted to wake her up so he could tell her how happy he was. Kindness should not go unrewarded, and this was a definite act of kindness. _There's enough food on the table to feed the team AND me! That's incredible, and extremely thoughtful._ _She's already done enough for me by saving my ass in that warehouse._ Wally mused, eyeing her sling.

"Hey, Beautiful, wake up," Wally prodded, nudging her good arm.

"Nhgnnn," She grumbled, her face turning upward as her eyes slithered open, "Wally?"

_She's not fully awake yet; otherwise she would be hitting me._ Wally gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey Arty, I wouldn't have woken you but as it is, you seem to have left something absolutely amazing on the kitchen table and I wanted to tell you how utterly impressed and starved I am right now," He grinned. Artemis frowned slightly. _She's so cute when she's confused. _Wally thought, having given up long ago on letting his mind think these _terribly traitorous_ things. Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"Oh!" She gasped, sitting up quickly, and then wincing, "Ugh,"

"Hey now, we've got no time for you to displace your ribs again. Get yourself to that spectacular dinner table and I'll get the team," Wally smirked before running off.

* * *

><p>Artemis was convinced she was still dreaming when she woke up to Wally complimenting her. However she remembered the meal she made and realized that she <em>must<em> be awake and therefore _must_ have fallen asleep. Artemis rubbed her sore elbow. _Why was I so relaxed when I woke up? Usually I attack anyone that wakes me up, not to mention someone who is a foot away from my face!_ She thought as she made her way to the refrigerator to get a drink for dinner. _I can't believe my body doesn't recognize Wally as a threat._

"Hey, so Wally wasn't lying," Robin spoke as he walked silently into the kitchen. He gave a low whistle when he saw all the food, then turned back to the archer, "How did you get all those heavy pots to the table?" He eyed her. Artemis shrugged, smirking.

"I managed,"

"Artemis this looks amazing!" M'gann gushed as she flew in, Superboy and Kaldur right behind her.

"Yes, this feast looks very impressive," Kaldur added, "I never took you as the type to cook,"

"Yeah where did you learn to cook?" Wally asked as he appeared, dressed in civilian clothes this time.

"I lived alone with my father for a lot of my life; and he doesn't cook," Artemis explained simply. The team grew quiet at the mention of Sportsmaster. Artemis bit her lip, almost wishing she hadn't brought it up, "Well, let's eat," She gestured to the table. Smiles went around as the team sat and the lids came off of the pots, the steam and smell of the food overwhelming the air.

"I'm in heaven…" Wally mumbled, reaching for the pasta fork in the chicken Alfredo.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Conner grunted, eyeing the mountain of pasta making its way to Wally's plate.

"Don't worry about it," Artemis waved it off, "I calculated how much Kid Mouthful eats in a meal and made enough so that we can all have some,"

"That's very thoughtful of you," Kaldur commented as he took a spoonful of veggies. Artemis bit her lip.

"I just didn't want to hear him whining that he was still hungry," She spoke curtly, trying to save face. However Wally was having none of that and nudged her elbow (because he was sitting next to her). Artemis turned to find herself on the receiving end of knowing smirk that read '_That's totally not why'_. She rolled her eyes but sent him back a small smile. Wally grinned and shoveled some more food in that black hole of a mouth he has.

"Artemis this bread is awesome, where'd you get it?" Robin asked as he munched.

"I didn't get it anywhere. I made it from scratch," Artemis explained. M'gann gasped.

"You can DO that!" She shrieked, the amazement glowing in her eyes. Artemis chuckled.

"Yeah," She paused, "…I can teach you, if you want," She spoke hesitantly.

"Yes!" M'gann grinned, "Oh it'll be so fun!" M'gann's joy spread around the table as a few laughs sounded.

"So how was the mission?" Artemis asked.

"Boring," Conner spoke, his tone reflecting the word.

"Yeah, you totally could have come," Robin said.

"Nut-uh," Wally frowned, turning to Artemis, "Making this glorious food was a _much_ better use of your time than that lame mission," He explained, resting a hand on her shoulder. _Wow, his hand is really warm. I wonder if it has to do with his high metabolism._ Artemis mused; _I bet he's a walking space heater. Hugging him must be like putting on a jacket…_

"-ter Artemis?"

"Huh?" She let out, surprised. _I can't believe I was just daydreaming about Baywatch…_

"Do you know when your injuries will be better?" Kaldur asked, keeping up the conversation.

"Um, well my shoulder should be okay in about a week. But my ribs are going to take at least a month to heal," Artemis explained sullenly.

"So you can't join us again for a month?" M'gann asked sadly.

"Oh no," Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, "That's just when they'll heal. I'll be out and about in no time," _As long as Bats doesn't notice…_

"Wally is it safe to eat that fast?" Conner spoke up. All eyes turned to the speedster who had his mouth stuffed and another forkful of roasted potatoes on its way. He swallowed.

"But it's so good…" Wally whined. Artemis rolled her eyes. Robin cackled.

"That was the best earth meal I've had yet!" M'gann said as she noticed that everyone (but Wally) had stopped eating.

"Yeah it was really good," Conner supplied.

"Thank you for making this," Kaldur spoke up.

"Totally asterous," Robin grinned.

"Yeah Artemis… this was the best meal… I've had in forever," Wally spoke between bites. Artemis blushed. _If I'd know I'd get this much attention I wouldn't have done it._ Kaldur stood up, taking his empty plate with him.

"I suggest we all help clean," He said, "Except you, Artemis," Kaldur smiled.

The rest of the team got up as well. Wally grabbed the pots with a few scraps of food still in them.

"I'll handle the leftovers," He spoke seriously whilst wielding a fork.

"Just bring me the empty pots when you're done," M'gann chirped from the sink.

Artemis went to sit on the couch nearby, watching contentedly as everyone worked. _This was really nice. I guess I am glad I did it. It was almost like…like a family dinner. Because…we are a family. _Artemis smiled, just letting the relaxing atmosphere soak in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! Even if it's just "I like it". The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to post the next chapter sooner. <strong>

**If I'm not inspired by reviews, the next chapter will be posted in a few days. **

**-Nexa**


	5. Getting a text

**Sorry this is late guys. I wanted to post it earlier today, but I was outside in the actual world today instead of sitting at my computer. So I didn't get around to it until now.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>Artemis's gut was twisting itself slowly into knots. She was sitting in the TV room of the cave watching Robin and Wally try to teach Conner how to play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.<p>

"_It's a pretty simple game. And it's really easy to learn," Wally said as he put the game in the console and handed Conner a controller. _

"_Yeah the game teaches you everything gradually. Baby steps," Robin smiled, patting the large boy's shoulder. _

"_So you promise it's not as complicated as Super Smash Brothers?" Conner asked hesitantly. _

"_Naw, no button mashing combos for your first game," Wally reassured him. _

Artemis was trying to get her mind off what she had to do tonight, but even watching Conner struggle with not breaking the controller wasn't working. It had been a week since she had made dinner for the team. Her arm was out of the sling but her shoulder was still stiff; her ribs were _better_, but too much pressure or bending still gave her sharp pains.

"Whatever you do, don't attack the chickens," Robin pointed out.

"Why's that?" Conner asked.

"They're like the mafia. You attack one and the rest come to retaliate," Wally spoke gravely.

"They won't rest till your dead either," Robin nodded.

It was getting later in the evening. Artemis's phone buzzed in her pocket. She dug it out and found that she had gotten an anonymous text. This was no surprise.

* * *

><p><em>From: *************<em>

_ To: Artemis_

_ Message: I will be at Base 7C at 2300 hours. Don't be late._

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Conner asked, surprised.<p>

"You get to name your horse!" Wally explained excitedly.

"Like what?"

"_Anything_ you want," Robin spread his arms out.

Artemis wasn't even cheered up when Conner entered "Horse" as the name for his video game horse.

"I should have seen that coming," Wally deadpanned. Robin chuckled.

"_Recognized Black Canary"_ The computer droned. The four teen's heads turned as Black Canary flashed into the room, a file in her hand.

"_Heeey_ teach," Wally crooned. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Hello everyone," She answered, making her way across the room, "Artemis," She said, nodding her head to the doorway.

"Yeah," Artemis mumbled before standing up to follow Black Canary into the next room.

"I wonder what's going on." Wally asked, concern slipping into his tone. Conner was focused on his new game.

"I don't know…" Robin said, looking at the doorway, "But I can find out," He grinned.

"You do that, let me know what's up," Wally spoke decisively. Robin nodded and headed off to do his ninja thing.

* * *

><p>Black Canary took Artemis to the infirmary to check on her ribs and shoulder.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She asked casually. Artemis sighed.

"Mentally or physically?" She grumbled, letting Dinah move her arm around.

"Either,"

"I seem to be healing fine. Another week of doing nothing, however, might actually kill me," Artemis huffed. Dinah chuckled.

"I think we can get you some training privileges here pretty soon,"

"That sounds great," Artemis spoke, relieved. _At least that's something to look forward to._

"Has he contacted you yet?" Dinah continued as she got something to check Artemis's ribs.

"Yeah he sent me a text. I'm supposed to meet him in at this place in Maryland," Artemis sighed, "I'm gonna have to borrow a bike," Dinah frowned.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Last time you were in no condition to make it back on your own," Dinah reasoned, her voice taking on a motherly tone, "I think maybe you should be dropped off and picked up,"

"Or maybe if I walk in with a motorcycle helmet he'll go easy on me so that I _can_ drive back," Artemis raised her eyebrows, daring Black Canary to see the flaw in her logic.

"I'm not so sure…"

"I can still call someone to pick me up if I can't drive," Artemis tried again. _I don't want to be driven around like some preteen._ She thought roughly.

"Well," Dinah sighed, "Alright, I suppose,"

"Thanks," Artemis smiled, "So is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the folder Dinah had brought with her.

"Yes," She replied, handing it to the girl, "We tried to give you information we think they will particularly like,"

"But it's not real is it?" Artemis asked, apprehensive.

"Some of it is, some of it isn't," Dinah replied cryptically.

"I can't give them real info on the Justice League," She scowled. Dinah scowled right back at her.

"It's a bit outdated, but the league agreed on this," Dinah's face softened, "He's been escalating in violence every time now. You have to be able to give him _something_ the shadows will like or they might decide you're not worth the risk to keep around,"

"You guys can't turn me into an actual _spy_ just to keep me safe!" Artemis growled, "I'm on the good side! I don't _want_ to help them,"

"Artemis either you give this to him or _we'll_ send it to him, with your name attached," Dinah narrowed her eyes, holding the folder out, "Your choice,"

Artemis scowled again but took the folder.

"I've got to go soon," She grumbled, slipping off the patient's seat.

"Don't go back home if you're going to show up bloody," Dinah called out to her, "Call me and I can come fix you up here,"

Artemis stopped at the door, thinking things over, and then turned back to Black Canary.

"Thanks," She spoke softly.

"You're welcome Artemis,"

* * *

><p>"…Did I just turn into a wolf?" Conner nearly gasped.<p>

"Yup!" Wally laughed, "That's another reason why we chose this game for you!"

"…This is pretty cool," Conner smiled, moving his wolf around the screen.

"Glad you think so, bud," Wally grinned as he patted Conner on the back.

"KF!" Robin's voice came from the walls, "KF Come here,"

"Dude, I don't even know where you _are_," Wally frowned.

"Come to the library," The voice rang out again. Wally squinted his eyes in confusion, but obliged his best friend. He was there in seconds.

"Where are you?" Wally asked, having found the library empty.

"Over here, I though you should check this out," Robin's hand waved out from behind some shelves. Wally ran over to him. Robin was sitting on the floor with his tech-glove on; attached to some wires he had hacked into behind a panel. Wally knelt down to look at the screen, "I recorded Artemis and Black Canary's conversation, if you want to listen,"

"Is it private?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing too personal," Robin stated before hitting the replay button.

Wally mostly listened as he took in the conversation. It didn't take him long to catch on to what they were talking about. After the recording was finished, the two boys sat on the floor. Thinking.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Wally asked, "You know, make sure she's okay,"

"No…" Robin frowned in concentration, "I can think of _way_ too many ways that could turn bad,"

"Then what should we do? We can't just do nothing," Wally spoke, exasperated.

"I think you need to wait here for her to come back," The boy wonder said, "I have to leave here soon. Gotham needs me at night,"

"You think I should just _wait here_? While she's out there getting abused by her father?" The speedster attempted to control the volume of his voice. Robin grimaced.

"It's better than going there and getting her _killed_ for being a double agent. Besides, someone needs to be here to patch her up when she gets back," Robin explained simply, "Because you _know_ she isn't going to call Black Canary,"

"That's true I guess…" Wally leaned his head back against the shelf in defeat, "I can't believe she's been going off to get beat up every two weeks," He scowled.

"I guess she decided to adopt the superhero mentality," Robin shrugged.

"What's that?" Wally asked, genuinely curious.

"That doing good and fighting crime is worth the cost of the pain we endure for it,"

* * *

><p>Artemis never really liked the feeling of her hair being whipped around by the wind. But the pros of riding a motorcycle always weighed out the cons.<p>

_You can do this. There's no one to cover for this time. It's just you and your lies. That's totally normal; nothing new. _Artemis sighed as she crossed the border into Maryland. _Just me, my lies, and my father. _

Artemis took a sharp turn into the entrance of a pier. She turned her headlights off and slowed as she reached a fish packaging warehouse. _Always a warehouse. Villains have no creativity._

The archer slid off her bike and hid it behind some rotting crates. She kept her helmet on but slid the visor up. Artemis made her way to the back entrance and knocked on the door. It opened to a grimy hallway, and although it appeared there was no one to answer, Artemis knew better.

"I'm expected," She spoke confidently; raising her head a bit to be sure whoever was there could see her face.

"Come in," A gruff voice spoke. Artemis did as she was told and the door was shut tightly behind her. The man who spoke stepped out from behind the closing door, a short lackey pumped up with cobra venom. Artemis waited silently for him to step ahead and lead the way, she was not disappointed.

The hallway was large and smelled like fish. The lights were dim and yellow, barely reaching the walls on each side. Her escort led her to a door with a frosted glass window.

"_Supervisor"_ It read on the glass. Artemis resisted rolling her eyes. _He has such an ego._

"Come in" Her father's voice sounded from the other side. Artemis twisted the loose knob and walked in as casually as she could. Her father was sitting in a creaking swivel chair at a scratched up desk. It all looked much too small for someone of his size, "Have a seat," He gestured to a rickety wooden chair. Artemis felt like she was in a principles office. She did what he said and decided to take off her helmet as well.

"I have some files for you," She cut straight to the chase, unzipping her jacket to pull out the files Black Canary gave her. Sportsmaster took them and began shuffling through the pages.

"This is much better," He frowned, "How did you get these?" Artemis wasn't fazed; she had thought this up beforehand.

"I've been on lockdown at the base because of my injuries," Artemis hoped he caught on that this was _his fault_, "and I managed to catch a time frame where no one from the justice league was there. I started hacking and got these. That was all I could get, any other information was much too difficult for my level of hacking skill," Artemis explained coolly. Sportsmaster nodded.

"What about the identities," He asked eyes still on the papers. Artemis pursed her lips.

"I haven't gotten any farther with them," She stated. Her father nodded and put the papers safely away in his duffle bag before standing up.

"Well, you managed to do fairly well this time," He spoke without any inflection. Artemis held her breath, "But that doesn't mean you are exempt from my _training_," He said gravely. Artemis's mouth fell open in disappointment. Sportsmaster rounded the table and pulled her up roughly by the arm, dragging her with him as he left the room.

"Training?" Artemis managed to get out, trying not to sound nervous. _Training could mean anything!_

"Yes, I need to keep you up to par, don't I?" He responded. Artemis kept quiet. He drug her through the hallways; turning in to a different one with metal walls instead of brick. _He's taking me into the industrial section of the warehouse._

"What kind of training?" She asked. They rounded another corner where the short lackey from earlier was waiting at the side of a thick steel door.

"Think of it as," He paused, "Extreme climate and escape training," He smirked. Artemis grimaced. _Shit._ Lawrence nodded to the lackey, who then opened the door to a walk in freezer. Artemis was pushed in, she stumbled and turned around to say something to her father but the door shut in her face. "Don't bother waiting for someone to let you out," His voice came from the other side, though muffled almost beyond recognition, "We're leaving. See you in two weeks,"

Artemis heard the door-wide lock groan as it was moved into place.

_Well this sucks. _She thought, turning to research her new prison. It was mostly dark but there were a few lone light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. They barely illuminated what Artemis took to be rows of cardboard boxes of dead fish on metal racks. The freezer itself was fairly large. She guesstimated that it was roughly the size of a normal bedroom; though freakishly colder.

"Hhoo," Artemis breathed. _Yup. I can see my breath. That's promising. _ She thought sarcastically. The clothes she had on were decently insulated, but they were only going to keep her warm for a little while longer, the cold would seep in eventually. Artemis rubbed her naked ears. _I wish I had brought my riding gloves inside with me. _She hopped around in place. _I can't call the team. He's probably got this place bugged and someone is bound to let something slip._ _I need to get out of here on my own._ She decided.

_First you associate yourself with your surroundings_. Artemis recited to herself as she began walking the perimeter of the room. There was ice buildup all over the room, which meant that this freezer hadn't recently been turned on for her Father's benefit. Artemis didn't know if that helped in any way, but at least she knew something. In the back left corner of the room, Artemis found her way out.

_The cooling unit; that's the only part of the room that isn't a thick wall or door. _Artemis held her hands to her face to breathe on them before trying to reach the unit in the wall. _Damn, it's too high._ The archer went to the closest rack of boxes and lugged some over to stand on. The cardboard sagged slightly under her weight but the dead fish inside kept them study enough to work. Artemis eyed the unit from the side, not wanting to stand in the cool gusts of air it was giving off.

It was sunk into the wall; much like an air continuing vent would be in a home, except it was three feet wide and two feet tall. The plate was held onto the wall with irremovable screws, but the metal of the grate was worn and rusted. Artemis jumped back down to the ground, hopping in place for a little while. _I'm shivering already. _She scowled. _I need to find something to get this stupid grate off the wall. _

A finished search of the room left Artemis with an escape plan, as long as she could manage to get her fingers to stay functioning long enough to pull it off. Artemis started off her plan by toppling one of the racks of fish into the right wall. _The metal in the racks may not be strong enough to break the grate, but they can probably break ice. _Artemis reasoned as she kicked at the structure until it broke under her force. Her plan was easy enough if she could get through the next step. The teen had found a wrench that had been left in her prison (_Probably dropped accidentally_); however, it had been totally encased in the ice buildup from the cold.

Artemis was going to free it.

The archer dug through the wreckage she had made until she found a piece of metal about the length of her forearm. Artemis tested her grip with it as she headed over to the chuck of ice she needed to demolish. The metal was cold enough that it stuck to her skin with a biting grip. _I can't feel my toes anymore, my feet are going numb too. I need to get out of here soon before something becomes permanent._

_WHACK!_

Artemis started attacking the chuck of ice ferociously. One hit right after another, testing different surfaces to see if anything would give. The rod in her hands started vibrating from the force of the blows, but so far only shavings were coming off.

_Come on! I just need a weak spot! _She thought roughly as she continued to receive only small chippings for her work.

_THUNK!_

"Y-Yes!" Artemis breathed with a smile. A large chunk had fallen away from her efforts. An inch of the handle of the wrench was exposed, and the rest of it ran parallel with the newly exposed section of ice. Artemis tried yanking the wrench out of its confinement, but it still wouldn't budge. So she continued to work around it, scraping at the ice now instead of bashing it. _Won't be long now…_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be posted sooner if I get a ton more reviews!<strong>

**-Nexa**


	6. Warming

**FLUUUUUUFFFFFF TIMMMEEEEE**

* * *

><p>Robin was in the middle of swinging between buildings, following the sound of sirens, when his glove's call light went on. He wouldn't have answered it if Bruce was around; but as it were, Batman was currently dealing with The Penguin and Robin was chasing the lackeys. So he decided to answer it.<p>

"Robin here," He spoke professionally.

"She's not back yet," Wally's voice came through his earpiece. The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes. _I should have known this would happen._

"It's only been a little over an hour, and Maryland is _at least_ a half an hour drive from the cave."

"So what? She should be back by now," Wally disputed. Robin shot off his grappling hook again.

"It's possible she's on her way back right now, you need to chill out," He responded calmly, hoping Wally would catch on and relax. _He is so not traught._

"I think I should go look for her," Wally's voice had started taking on the tone of a wronged 3 year old.

"Artemis is tough, I'm sure she can handle this,"

"I know she's tough," Wally shot back, "I'm just…" He paused.

"You're worried about her," Robin finished his friend's thoughts.

"No! I'm just…" Wally struggled, and then sighed, "Yeah I'm worried," Robin smiled. _This is progress for him._

"Tell you what, how about you wait until she's been gone two hours," Robin suggested, "_Then _you can go look for her,"

"…" There was a pause as Wally thought it over, "Yeah…Yeah, okay I can do that. Thanks Rob,"

"No problem KF, stay traught," Robin replied. He heard Wally laugh before he hung up.

_I wonder if he even realized how bad he has it for her._

* * *

><p><em>Finally.<em> Artemis grinned.

The wrench was hers. Granted it was not completely void of ice but it was good enough. _And good timing too, I'm all but lost feeling in my fingers. _She thought as she tried to hold her jaw still from her teeth chattering.

Artemis made her way back to the boxes she had set up by the cooling unit and climbed back on top of them, wrench in hand. She judged the width of the individual strips of metal across the grate and then adjusted the wrench to be a bit wider than them, with great difficulty. _It's so hard to do things with my fingers when I can't feel them. Dammit it's colder standing by the vent. _ Artemis grimaced as the chilled air brushed by her shoulder as she worked. _Now for the magic to begin._ She thought.

Artemis slipped the wrench's mouth between a rusted metal strip and pushed the handle down against the grate until…

_CRACK_

_Yes! It works! Thank God!_ Artemis sighed in relief. She had no other plans had this one not worked. _Even if I could think of another way out, I don't think I could muster up the energy to do it._ She frowned, moving on to snap the rest of the metal strips.

When all the strips were broken Artemis pushed them easily out of the way and prepared herself for the jump into the vent. _Oh man this is going to be so cold._ She internally groaned.

But she did it anyway; heaving herself up and into the vent that felt like a blizzard. Artemis covered her tearing eyes with her arm and crawled forward until she was completely in. _Next is to break this whole vent open._ _I hope I'm not too high up right now. _She thought. The archer braced herself and then began shaking the vent as best she could. Throwing her shoulders side to side and bouncing on all fours until she heard the metal around her creak in defeat.

"Wuah!" Artemis gasped as the vent collapsed and she fell to the concrete floor. She managed to roll to the side as she landed, dispersing the force of the fall. "Hmm," Artemis just hummed, lying on the concrete floor that smelled like fish, and enjoying the fact that this room was a _little bit_ warmer.

_I need to get back to the cave and warm up before this gets worse. _Artemis thought gravely. Just because she was out of the freezer didn't mean she was suddenly fixed; her feet and toes were still numb, as well as her ears and hands. Actually nothing was _warm_ at all. She shivered, picking herself up from the floor.

Artemis made her way slowly back to where she thought she entered the building. Thankfully she was right, and stopped by the _Supervisor'_s room to grab her helmet. She stuck it on her head immediately to guard her numb ears from any offending wind.

Her bike was right where she left it, right by the rotting whatever-was-in-those-crates. _I wonder if my sense of smell is deafened because my nose is numb. Or if it's just because I've been stuck in a room with dead fish for who knows how long._ Artemis mused as she put her riding gloves on and got on her bike. She sighed. _I hope my hands work long enough to make it back._

* * *

><p><em>The league is not going to be happy about this.<em> Artemis thought as she neared the cave. Starting and riding the bike back was relatively easy, if you ignored the fact that the wind was almost as bad as the freezer. The brakes, however, required the use of Artemis's fingers on the handlebar levers; and she had lost all the strength and movement in her hands. It was taking all of her focus to just hold on as be she could.

_I have two options, crash the bike into a tree or crash the bike into the side of a mountain. _She grimaced. Artemis had taken her feet off the gas long ago, but the bike wasn't slowing down enough. The cave was in view, so Artemis made her choice. She rode around to the back entrance where the mountain would hide any fire or explosion from the view of Happy Harbor

Then she leaped off the bike.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Wally talked to himself as he paced the kitchen, "Fifteen minutes and I go after her," He glanced at the timer he had set, and considered moving it forward a little.<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"What?" The speedster questioned, following this new sound to the computer at the zeta tubes. A red light was flashing on the keyboard, so Wally pressed a button.

"_Explosion noted; South Entrance. Attempted unauthorized access," _The computer's female voice droned. Wally frowned and started typing on the keyboard, bringing up the video feed to the south entrance.

"_L-let me i-in! C-c-come on! I-I'm fr-freezing! Hello! It's-s Ar-Artemis!" _The archer yelled. There she was, in civilian clothes and riding gear, pounding on the back door keypad.

"Artemis!" Wally breathed before speeding off to let her in.

* * *

><p><em>This damn door needs to open. <em>Artemis grimaced as she continued to shiver. The cave wouldn't let her in because her fingers weren't working well enough to type her number in the keypad.

"G-g-god D-damm-i-it!" She stuttered. Then the door opened. "W-wh-"

"Artemis!" It was Wally, "What are you doing? Why don't you just-Are your lips _blue_?" He scrunched up his face to see better in the dark, while Artemis suddenly remembered something she had noticed a while ago. She launched herself into his chest; his _warm, warm, so freaking warm_ chest.

"G-g-get m-me ins-s-side; you i-i-idiot,"

"On it, Beautiful," He said, wrapping his arms around her shivering form and typing in the keypad to allow her inside the cave. Wally led her to the living room couch where she sat as he started up the gas fireplace. Artemis's teeth chattered as he worked.

"I th-think I-I'm Hy-hy-hypother-er-ermi-i-ic," She grit out, trying as hard as she could to stop her jaw from shaking. It didn't work.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Wally mumbled, pushing her couch closer to the fire before running off.

Artemis decided the couch wasn't close enough and went to sit on the floor in front of the glowing flames. _I can't even feel the damn heat._ She thought angrily, taking off her gloves and shoes to allow the heat better access to her frozen limbs. Suddenly something fuzzy was around her, and Wally was back at her side.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I can make some," He asked. Artemis shook her head; pulling the Flash blanket farther around her shoulders. Wally frowned, "You're still shivering," he said; mostly to himself. Artemis rolled her eyes. _No duh Kid Obvious._ She had decided that talking with a stutter was too embarrassing to speak any longer.

"H-hey!" The archer protested. Wally had grabbed her closest hand and had begun massaging the warmth back into it.

"What happened?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Artemis stared back; mesmerized by just _golden_ and _warm _he looked in the light of the fire, his bright green eyes contrasting brilliantly. "Artemis?"

"Uh," Was all she got out, opting to stare at the fire instead. Wally turned to her other hand, "Extreme c-c-climate and esc-c-cape training," She spoke begrudgingly. _At least my teeth aren't chattering as much now._ Artemis thought.

"Seriously?" Wally blanched, and then frowned in confusion, "What does that even _mean_?" Artemis almost laughed. _He's so adorable when he's confused._ She froze. _Oh man, did I just think that? I must be hallucinating because of the cold!_ She scooted closer to the fire. "Jeez Arty, you're gonna burn yourself if you get any closer. Here I know," He smirked as he stood up. Artemis ignored him; but soon found she couldn't.

"W-Wallace!" Artemis nearly shrieked as Wally sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest. He just chuckled in response. _I can't believe he just did that. When I can move properly again I am gonna-_Wally pulled her closer-_Ooh wow, he's really warm._ She melted. _Finally_ she was feeling warm from the combination of the fire in front of her and the speedster behind her.

"So what does 'extreme climate and escape training' mean?" He asked again. Artemis sighed.

"He locked me in a freezer. I had to get out," She explained.

"Like, what kind of a freezer?" Wally asked. Artemis tried to ignore the fact that he had settled his head on her shoulder.

"A walk-in one. Like at restaurants, you know. Except it was full of dead fish," Artemis said, "It smelled terrible," She added.

"That's _training_?" He asked, Artemis couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was frowning. "Did he time how long it took you or something?" Artemis started to shake her head, but found that her cheek brushed his when she did it. So she stopped, because it's _Wally_…and he has _cooties._ She reminded hallucinating self; who had gotten butterflies in her stomach at the action.

"No, he left," Artemis spoke, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

"He has a screwed-up idea of what training means," Wally commented. Artemis yawned as she felt the warmth of everything around her seep into her bones.

"Mhmm" She agreed absentmindedly, feeling her mind slow as she started nodding off.

"Arty?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, leaning her head back into his shoulder.

"I was gonna come look for you. If you had taken fifteen minutes longer," He told her.

"I'm glad you didn't," Artemis continued to mumble in her now-sleepy state.

"Why?"

"He was probably watchin me," She spoke sluggishly, half-consciously snuggling closer.

"So? I don't care," Wally defended, silently amused by Artemis's sleepy antics.

"He would hurt you," Artemis spoke quieter, finally drifting off, "I dun want him to hurt you…"

Wally leaned his head in closer to the crook of her neck and pulled her in tighter.

"But I don't want him to hurt _you_ either,"

* * *

><p><strong>If I get 10 or more reviews from the time I post this, I will add the next chapter a day in advance. <strong>

**Ready? GO! REVIEW!**


	7. Paula and Wally

**I got the ten reviews I wanted! More than ten actually! I'm gonna have to bump up the challenge. Okay, here's the next chapter! A day early! As promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Zzzzip<em>

Artemis was going home, and she was damn happy about it. She had woken up in her bed at the cave to a call from Black Canary telling her that she was free to train again, and so she was free to return home.

_How_ she got in her bed in the first place was a mystery. _All I remember is sitting with Wally in front of the fire, thawing out._

But she was too excited to see her mother again to worry about such trivial matters. Artemis heaved her duffel over her shoulder and headed to the zeta tubes.

The walk back to her apartment was simple and surprisingly refreshing. However as she turned onto her block, Artemis started remembering why she didn't want to be away in the first place. _I wonder how Mom is doing. I hope she's been able to get the groceries okay, and get to work. _Artemis bit her lip. _The league said that they would check up on her…_

The archer remembered the conversation she had with her mother over the phone a few days after she was put on lockdown.

"_Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Artemis asked._

"_Oh I'm doing great. Are you healing okay?" Her mother's happy voice came through the speakers. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. Are you getting around okay? Do you want me to come back? I'm sure I can-"_

"_Oh don't you worry! I'm being taken care of just fine. You know superheroes are so much nicer than villains. When superheroes visit they use the front door, and knock. Criminals don't bother knocking. Actually, they usually wouldn't use a door either."_ _Paula joked. Artemis smirked. _

"_Okay that's good to hear. If you need me to sneak out and come home, just call," Artemis offered, though a bit sarcastically. She knew her mother wouldn't do it. _

"_Artemis you stay right there and get better. I know the reason you're stuck there is a good one. I wouldn't be able to keep you from sneaking out to train," She huffed. Artemis chuckled. _

"_Well I'll see you soon Mom," _

"_Yes you will. I love you," _

"_I love you too Mom," _

Artemis took the stairs up to their apartment two at a time. The hallway of the building didn't look any different. She hoped there weren't any drastic changes around the apartment either. Artemis whipped out her key and unlocked the door; shoving it open with her shoulder when it stuck.

"Mom?" She called out as she entered, "I'm home,"

Then she froze.

There, standing in the kitchen, doing dishes, was Wally _freaking_ West; and he looked about as shell-shocked as she did.

"Artemis you're home!" Paula grinned as she wheeled into the living room. Artemis turned her head, her mouth still agape. Wally decided to continue doing the dishes like nothing was wrong. _Like he isn't just randomly in my home doing chores._ Artemis thought.

"Mom? What is Wally doing here?" She asked, pointing to the offending redhead. Paula just smiled some more.

"Wally started coming over every once and awhile after you were confined to the cave. He's been helping out around the house," She explained. Artemis wanted to complain, but her Mother's eyes were just shining with gratefulness.

"I need to borrow him," Artemis mumbled before snatching Wally's arm and dragging him off to her room. Wally bit his lip in worry for what was to come.

"Be nice Artemis!" Paula called out to her daughter before the door shut.

Artemis threw her duffel on her bed and turned to glare at the speedster with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat. Wally wiped his soapy hands on his pants before answering.

"You said you were worried about your mom when Bats put you on probation," Wally defended, "So I had Robin give me your address so that I could check on her," He ran a hand through his hair, "Is that so bad?"

"We don't need your sympathy," Artemis narrowed her eyes. Wally looked confused at first, but then recognition hit him.

"Really Artemis?" Wally frowned, "You think I only did this because 'Handicapped people have it so rough'?" He quoted in a fake voice. Artemis shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I did this because I _care_. Because we're _teammates; _and teammates take care of each other on and off the battlefield. Because I consider you my friend, even if you don't," He crossed his arms. Artemis's glare went away. _He…admits that he cares? Well I guess he if he can man up, I can too…_

"Sorry," She sighed. "And…I do consider you my friend," Artemis adverted her eyes, "I mean, you did help me out last night. So thanks for that,"

"No problem Arty," Wally smiled.

"But you _do_ understand that my mother is extremely capable, right? Even with her handicap," Artemis huffed, scrutinizing Wally. He laughed at this.

"Are you kidding? Your mom is so cool! She taught me how to throw knives the other day," He commented like it was _no big deal._

"What!" Artemis shrieked, "She was throwing knives around?"

"Don't be such a fun sucker Arty," Wally laughed at her reaction.

"I am _not_ a fun sucker," She defended. Wally just continued smiling.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Wally? Did Artemis kill you?" Paula's voice came through the door. Wally turned and opened the door.

"No ma'am," He grinned, "Artemis couldn't kill me if she wanted to," He smirked. Artemis frowned.

"I could to," She muttered.

"Well okay, I just wanted to make sure," She smiled, chuckling lightly as she rolled back to the living room.

"By the way," The speedster asked, turning around again to face Artemis, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" She rose and eyebrow.

"Well last night you were practically a popsicle when you came back from-"

"Shhh!" Artemis threw her hand over his mouth, looking to the hallway for her mother. Wally nodded to show he understood; so she took her hand away.

"-from that nightly jog," He finished, giving her an over exaggerated wink. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis pursed her lips, "Thanks for…taking care of me,"

"That's what I'm here for Arty, remember?" He grinned, tapping a finger to her nose. Artemis struggled with her lips, refusing to smile. Wally saw this and laughed, "Well, I probably ought to get going anyway. See you later Arty," He gave a small wave before heading to the door.

"Bye, see you at the Cave," Artemis said; she heard him say goodbye to her mother too before the door to the apartment opened and closed.

The archer crashed to her bed, her mind in a frenzy. _What is he doing to me? _She thought. _I need to figure this out…_

* * *

><p>Artemis would have preferred a forest, but there aren't really any forests that close to Gotham. So she had to settle for inner thought delving in a tree in a park. Her mother was oddly unsurprised by her sudden leave. <em>I hate how perceptive mothers are.<em> Artemis frowned, climbing higher in the tree so that no one could possibly see her.

_Now to figure out what's going on with Baywatch. Or rather, what's happening to me. I've become much too comfortable around him. We're friends now, when did that even happen?_ Artemis paused mid-thought, realizing something._ Why is it so bad to be friends with him? I'm friends with everyone else on the team. _

A bird landed on a branch a few feet away. Artemis stared. It was a _Robin._ She laughed and the bird flew away, started.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She put her head in her hands. _It's different with Wally. I look forward to our bantering every time I go to the cave, his smiles are infectious, and I get butterflies in my stomach when he calls me Beautiful. _Artemis smirked. _Which he only calls me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. _

"Augh!" Artemis let out her frustration.

_It isn't supposed to be this way! I can't have a…_ Artemis couldn't think of what to call whatever she had for Wally was, because it was definitely worse than some stupid little _crush. I shouldn't have even made friends with any of them!_ Artemis scolded herself. _I forgot, and now they're like a family to me. Now they care about me. So now it's going to hurt them when I die. _She frowned.

Artemis had long before resigned herself to the idea of dying young. With a villain for a father and superhero tendencies, she didn't expect to live past 20. She knew that she could probably give herself a much longer life if she just did what her dad wanted her to; but she would much rather die young doing the right thing than live a long life doing damage. And she would _much_ rather die as "Artemis the superhero" than "Artemis the criminal's daughter who pissed off her dad too much".

So Artemis had joined up with the team of _real _superheroes with the idea that one day she could die in the place of one her teammates. Assuring that the true heroes could live on; and not the wannabe hero with a criminal past. It was her plan.

_To fight crime as long as I can; and survive long enough to do some actual good. _

Not that Artemis was suicidal; quite the opposite. But she was raised to accept death for the greater outcome, and has been close enough to it on multiple occasions that she no longer feared it. She had no plans for the future, unlike her teammates. So if anyone had to have their life cut short, Artemis figured she was the one with the least to lose. Green Arrow would take care of her mother. The League's sympathies would work as a kind of life insurance. Which was morbid, and kind of rude, but it would work.

_But that Goddamn Wally West. He's screwing everything up! With these feelings and his stupid caring…It's getting so hard to keep myself at an arm's length away. For everyone even! I want to see Superboy work things out with Superman, and I want to see Robin get taller, and Wally become a brilliant scientist, and Kaldur learn earth humor, and M'gann reach her full potential…_ Artemis sighed. _But worst of all I'm starting to dream of a future with Wally. And having dreams like that just really shoot a hole right through the heart of my original plan…_

_How am I supposed to be the sacrifice when the time comes if I start making all these wishes for the future?_

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry it's kind of short, but it was the best stopping place.<strong>

**Okay, 15 reviews this time and I'll post tomorrow! If now, I'll post the day after tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Nexa**


	8. Valuable

**Hey everyone! I just finished a spitfire oneshot with Geekyartchick that's on my profile. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

><p>"How did you know to trust Wally?" Artemis asked as she ate dinner with her mother.<p>

"Well I opened the door and he just went off explaining who he was and why here was there," Paula said, "He proved that he was Kid Flash too, ran up and down the hallway a few times." She smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me when I called?" She frowned.

"Because he told me that you would probably be upset," She gave her daughter a pointed stare, "And he was right. He had hoped you wouldn't even find out,"

"I just don't understand," Artemis sighed, sinking her chin into her palm.

"I do," Paula gave a little laugh, "He _likes_ you," She grinned, leaning forward to catch Artemis's downcast eyes, "And _you_ like him,"

"I do not!" Artemis shot up straight.

"Honey, why are you denying it?" Paula pouted, "He's such a nice boy,"

"I know," Artemis mumbled, her posture slouched again, "But I'm not a nice girl,"

"Artemis, don't you say that about yourself!" Her mother scolded, "Now you may have done some bad things in the past, but you are a _good person_ now," Paula tipped Artemis's chin up to meet her eyes, "And the fact that you think you aren't good enough for him just makes you perfect for him,"

"How? That doesn't make sense," Artemis shook her head with a scowl.

"Yes it does. It means that you appreciate him for how wonderful he is. And that's what everyone deserves," Paula smiled warmly, "Someone who won't take them for granted, who understands just how amazing they are," Her mother's eyes gleamed. Artemis smiled back.

"Thanks Mom. That real-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Artemis frowned and dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Artemis. It's Robin. We've got an urgent mission. Can you be at the Cave in ten?"_ Robin's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, see you there," She responded. Robin hung up. _Hmm. No goodbyes; must be important._ Artemis bit her lip, glancing at her mom.

"Go," Paula grinned, "Save the world," Artemis tried to hold back the large smile forcing its way onto her lips. She rounded the table to hug her mother.

"I will. See you later," Artemis said before heading to her bedroom to change.

"I love you!" Paula called out.

"I love you too Mom," Artemis replied.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Artemis asked as she materialized into the debriefing room. She noticed that the only team member not there yet was Kaldur. <em>I guess it's harder to contact someone who doesn't get underwater cell service.<em>

"I will inform the team when everyone has arrived," Batman spoke, standing ominously in the middle of the room.

"You get to come on this mission?" M'gann asked excitedly. Artemis nodded.

"Yeah I've been cleared," She smiled. Wally ran up and threw his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, but if you accidentally hit me with one of your arrows; I'm telling," He narrowed his eyes. Artemis outwardly smirked, while simultaneously trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Even if I did hit you, it would be _your_ fault," Artemis crossed her arms.

"_Recognized: Aqualad," _The computer's neutral voice called out. The team turned on instinct as Kaldur materialized. Robin gave a small wave. Kaldur joined the lineup and the team waited for Batman to speak.

"The League has received a tip on a massive overseas shipping movement of Cobra Venom. The venom is being shipped tonight from a port in South Carolina. Your mission is to sneak onto the cargo ship before it leaves and place tracking devices on all shipping containers with Cobra Venom inside. The League will handle it from there," Batman explained, bringing up geographical and satellite maps of the area, "Do you understand?" The team nodded, "Good, you leave immediately,"

And so they did; taking off in the Bioship within moments.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis, what are the chances of running into Sportsmaster here?" Robin asked casually, trying to keep the tension down as he mentioned her father.<p>

"Probably pretty good," Artemis pursed her lips in thought, "From what I've gathered he seems to be in charge of the physical dealings of shipping the Cobra Venom,"

"But you can't show yourself like last time!" M'gann panicked.

"I agree, I doubt it would work a second time," Kaldur said.

"Yeah, that was a one-time thing," Artemis waved them off.

"So do you have the trackers Robin?" Wally spoke up.

"Yup," Robin got up, giving a belt attachment full of trackers to everyone.

"Dude, I don't have a belt," Wally frowned. Robin laughed at this.

"What about those cupboards of yours?" Artemis pointed out.

"Cupboards?" Conner asked, looking over.

"Fine," Wally sighed dejectedly; emptying out five snack bars from one of his wrist attachments, "But someone has to hold onto these for me. In case I need them." Connor's eyes rose at the amount of food Wally had managed to stuff in the small compartments.

"I can take them. I'll just make a new pocket in my skirt," M'gann offered helpfully. Wally nodded, carefully stacking his precious food on the table in front of him for M'gann to get when she wasn't busy.

"So what's the plan?" Connor spoke up again, looking to Aqualad.

"It will be best if we all split up. But I am not sure how we can distinguish which containers have venom in them or not," Kaldur said.

"I know how." Artemis quipped, relived to be able to tell the team everything she knew, "Cobra Venom has been given a logo that the Shadows use to recognize their product, disguising it as some company's property. M'gann where can I draw something out?" She asked. M'gann concentrated and a screen came down from the ceiling beside her driver's seat, "Thanks," Artemis said walking over to it.

"You can just use your finger, she can recognize the heat from your skin," M'gann explained. Artemis nodded, beginning to draw.

"It looks like… this. And any containers with venom in it should have this painted somewhere on the outside," Artemis stepped back so everyone could get a view. The logo was just a large C with some abstract snake fangs, following the simplistic style of most company logos.

"We're going to be landing now." M'gann announced. Artemis took the cue and went back to her seat.

The Bioship landed on an unused dock, behind the view of a building. The team got out and worked their way to the boat through the maze of shipping containers on the dock.

"_Link established. Can everyone hear me?" _M'gann's voice floated into Artemis's head.

"_Affirmative," "Yeah," "Hn," "You know it," "Yes"_

"_The Cobra Venom should already be loaded onto the ship," _Robin informed everyone.

"_My x-ray vision isn't picking up anything," _Superboy thought.

"_No one's there?" _Artemis thought back, confused. _Even if it's just a regular shipment there should still be someone there…_

"_Yeah, I don't see anyone,_" Superboy said. The team had made their way to the edge of the dock, though a bit spread apart.

"_Should we cross to the boat?"_ M'gann asked.

"_Yes, but everyone should be on their guard. The situation is unusual," _Aqualad warned.

Everyone on the team started making their way across in their own way. _How am I going to get across? _Artemis looked around. She could zip line, but that left the possibility of someone finding the anchor she'll leave behind. _I could sneak across using the bridge…But that seems much too obvious._ Artemis continued contemplating; but before she could decide she found herself in someone's arms.

Someone's _warm_ arms.

"Hang on tight Beautiful," Wally whispered in her ear as he swept her up and continued running. Artemis did as he told, wrapping her arms around his neck and turning her head into his shoulder to block the wind, and his view of her blush.

Kid Flash ran right off the edge of the dock; launching himself and Artemis to the deck of the ship. _There's no way this landing is going to go well._ Artemis thought mid-flight.

The two crashed onto the deck, rolling a bit after they landed. _I was right. But I guess it was quicker than my way._ Artemis thought, picking herself up off the floor as Wally did the same. She nodded to him briefly before taking off in search of the venom logo. Deciding that the landing nullified any reason to thank him for getting her over here, but the fact that he _did_ nullified any justification for insults.

"_Is everyone on board?"_ Aqualad sent out. A chorus of Yes's was thought back in return. "_Okay, let's begin the search," _

Artemis kept an arrow nocked as she went slinking through the tunnels of shipping containers. _Strange, I would have thought finding the right containers would be easy. There should be lots of them._ She mused.

_CRASH!_

"_Cobra Venom goons just jumped out of a container and attacked!"_ Robin spoke in warning. Artemis's head whipped around in paranoia.

"_On my way,"_ Superboy said. Artemis heard the thud of his landings as he jumped over to the ruckus Robin was making. Artemis started running through the roads the stacks of containers made. _I have no idea how to find them! _She thought. _The sounds are echoing everywhere!_ Artemis growled out loud; continuing to run.

_CRASH!_

"_More enemies here!"_ Aqualad said.

Artemis slung her bow onto her back and started climbing to the top of the stacks, gritting her teeth at the rough metal scratching her hands. _I need to help!_ She thought. Artemis looked around once she reached the top. _There!_

The archer took her bow back into her hands, ready to shoot, as she started running across the top of the containers to the nearest crashes and shifting boxes. Reaching her destination, Artemis found Aqualad and Kid Flash fighting a group of pumped up losers. She nocked an arrow and joined in.

The fight was decently easy. Kaldur took on a few at a time with his strength and electrocution while she and Wally took on the others using speed and cunning. The team communicated as they battled.

"_I believe this is an ambush," _Aqualad thought.

"_No kidding. Did anyone else NOT see any Cobra Venom?"_ Robin asked.

"_I didn't. Where did the League get this tip?"_ Kid Flash thought.

"_I know that the logo is right. It's something that I've seen used,"_ Artemis added.

"_Which means that there was never any venom here in the first place,"_ M'gann reasoned.

"_So what does that make the pl-"_ Robin's voice was suddenly absent.

"AAUGH!" Superboy's roar filled the air.

"Shit!" Artemis cursed, "I bet it's M'gann!" She yelled to Aqualad and Kid Flash. Each of them wasted no time in starting to head over to the sound of Superboy's angry cries. The boys made their way to the top of the stacks where Artemis already was, following her lead. The archer gasped at what she saw.

Sportsmaster was there, lined up with the rest of the lackeys; and he was holding an unconscious M'gann hostage. A knife to her throat. Artemis immediately aimed an arrow at her father.

"Let her go!" Superboy roared.

"You are in no position to be making demands," Sportsmaster stated calmly, then he looked up at Artemis, "And you should lower your arrow _Artemis,"_

She did, only because she knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt M'gann.

"Artemis, how does he know your name?" Aqualad asked. Artemis internally sighed. _I appreciate the acting, but I think my cover's blown._

"Come down here _girl,_" Her father growled. _Fuck. He definitely knows. _She noticed Wally start to twitch, so she brushed his arm with her hand to get his attention.

"Don't do anything rash," She whispered, "He won't hesitate to kill her," Artemis didn't make eye contact with anyone as she made her way down the containers. She lined up with Superboy and Robin.

"I'd had my suspicions about your loyalty," Her father growled, Artemis grit her teeth. _How am I going to get out of this? Or better yet, how do I save M'gann? _

"This was a set up," Artemis stated. It was kind of a rhetorical question; something to keep him talking long enough that _hopefully_ M'gann would wake up.

"Yes. Once I knew you were betraying me, I realized that I needed a way to get you back into the Shadow's hands," He explained, his grip on M'gann not loosening.

"Why not just wait until I would report to you next?" Artemis asked, honestly confused by his thought process.

"Because I _know_ you," He spat, "If they have your loyalty, they have your life. It's how I raised you!" His voice getting louder, angrier, "You would have fought me to the death. This is simpler," Sportsmaster's voice calmed again. Artemis scowled. _I hate that he's right._

"What do you want from me?" The teen growled.

"The shadows want you back," Her father glared, "They are quite upset with your choices,"

"And if I go with you," Artemis started, trying to shake off the eyes of her teammates that she could feel staring into her back, "You'll give her back," She looked at M'gann, still unconscious in his arms. _M'gann wouldn't want me to do it. But at least if he has me, I have a chance to survive. The shadows wouldn't waste any time killing M'gann…_ "Okay. You can have me," Artemis stated, dropping her bow, a plan forming in her head. A really, really _stupid_ plan.

"No!" "We can-" "Artemis!" Her teammates all yelled. _They're all too hopeful; they just don't understand that you can't have everything._

Artemis stepped forward slowly, watching the knife that was digging into M'gann's throat.

"Hand's out," Sportsmaster ordered roughly. She obliged, holding her hands out in front of her so that they could be seen, weapon-free. Artemis walked closer, only a few feet away from her father.

She lashed out. Grabbing the handheld crossbow at her side and swinging it up to Sportsmaster's skull in a matter of a second. The goons had made a rush at her when she moved, but stopped when the arrow was pointed at her father's head.

"Let her go. Now." Artemis grit out; her eyes steel. Sportsmaster just laughed. The team was still tensed behind her, ready to jump in given the shot.

"You really think that will work? You pull that trigger and I plunge this knife right into her ghastly green neck," He narrowed his eyes at Artemis, daring her. _Damn, I had hoped I wouldn't have to use Plan B. But I don't know what else to do. I hope I'm right…_

"Fine," Artemis spat and suddenly swung the crossbow again, this time pointing at her own head, "How about one of your own tactics," Artemis could hear the team shifting around behind her, trying to think up a plan that was better than _whatever the hell_ she was doing. _What the hell am I doing anyway?_

"What tactics? What good is that gonna do you?" Sportsmaster didn't move.

"The Shadows want me," Artemis started, her voice a bit shaky, "And they want me alive. I don't know why they want me alive, but they do. And you're in charge of retrieving me," Her voice growing stronger when her father's face grew serious. _I'm right. Thank God._ "So let her go, unharmed, or I pull the trigger on myself,"

"Why all this? I said I would give her back," He asked, eyeing Artemis carefully. Artemis shook her head.

"Because,_ I_ know _you_. You told me about this kind of idea once: _Human Insurance_," She quoted him, "Your plan was to run off with both of us and use her to keep me in line. Well you can't have both," Artemis spat angrily, "Give her up, or take me to the Shadows as a corpse," A silence followed as Sportsmaster thought it out.

"Fine," He replied tersely, loosening his grip on M'gann and dropping her to the ground.

"Back away from her," Artemis ordered, Sportsmaster frowned.

"You come closer," He ordered back.

"Uhhhhh," M'gann moaned, starting to wake up. Artemis looked at her for a second, and only a second; but Sportsmaster wasted no time to lunge after her. What ensued could most accurately be called pandemonium.

Artemis automatically tried to shoot Sportsmaster when he lunged at her, but he grabbed her wrist and jerked it out of the way. Superboy ran and got M'gann, carrying her back to safety. The rest of the team rushed forward as well, trying to help Artemis, but Sportsmaster's lackeys joined in. Artemis fought her father, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist. He dragged her backwards, unlatching her quiver as he went. She reached for it as it fell, but couldn't grab an arrow in time. The lackeys were forming a barrier and keeping the team at bay.

"M'gann!" Robin yelled to the Martian as he tried to pass the line of thugs. She was groggy, but conscious. "Can you contact Artemis?"

M'gann didn't respond to him, she didn't even really understand what was going on, but she did as she was told. She concentrated until she found Artemis's mind.

"_Artemis? Where are you? What's going on? Are you okay?" _ She asked quickly.

"_M'gann! You're okay! I don't have much time. Tell the League to hide my Mom, immediately! And tell the team that I'm really sorry that this happened, but my choices were going to catch up to me eventually,"_ Artemis responded as she continued to struggle. Her father had handcuffed her behind her back. She winced as he launched her into a helicopter.

"_What? I don't understand! Artemis I-" _

"_And you're probably going to blame yourself later, everyone is. But this is no one's fault but my father. Remember that, okay M'gann?" _Artemis thought calmly. Sportsmaster had strapped her into a seat, handcuffing her to the inside wall of the aircraft with a second pair of handcuffs. The propellers started up.

"_Why are you talking like this?"_ M'gann thought to her. Trying to stand up and follow Artemis but a massive headache was limiting her mental capacity. It was taking all her strength to hold onto the link between them. Artemis glared at her father. He looked back.

"I don't want you seeing where we're going," Was all he said. Artemis saw him reach for a baseball bat in the copilot seat.

"_Remember M'gann! My mother! She needs to b-"_

"Artemis!" M'gann screamed, reaching out with her mind as best she could. Tears were forming in her eyes. "What's going on!" She yelled to her fighting teammates.

"Did you lose her position?" Aqualad asked. M'gann only nodded, tears now falling down her cheeks.  
>"We can track her on the Bioship. C'mon!" Robin spoke up, heading off in the direction of the Bioship. The rest of the team followed, Superboy picking up M'gann.<p>

"M'gann, can you bring the ship to us?" Aqualad asked. M'gann closed her eyes, concentrating. The Bioship flew over, meeting them halfway. The team gathered on board, Robin immediately heading over to the computer at his seat; typing furiously. Wally followed, hovering behind him.

"He disabled her tracker…" Robin informed everyone, trying to keep his emotions at bay. It was quiet for a bit, the hopelessness seeping in.

"M'gann," Kaldur spoke up quietly, "Did you speak to Artemis?" M'gann nodded, wiping her tears.

"She said that we need to tell the League to hide her mother," She sniffled, "And…and that she's sorry…and that this was going to happen eventually…and…and that it's not our fault…that Sportsmaster is the one to blame…" She spoke between sniffles, "What _happened_?" M'gann asked, frustrated.

"I need to call the League and tell them what occurred," Kaldur said, walking to the rear of the ship.

"And her mother," Wally spoke up, his voice strained, "Tell them to hide her mother," He said, all without looking up from the glare he had trained on his hands.

"I will," Kaldur confirmed, disappearing to the back.

"Well?" M'gann asked, trying to sound intimidating through her now-raspy voice.

So Robin and Superboy explained to M'gann what had happened while she was unconscious, bringing her tears on once again. Kaldur called the league, informing them, as best he could with a neutral tone. And Wally sat as still as a statue, glaring with unfocused eyes as he replayed everything over and over and over again in his head, trying to understand why he couldn't do _anything_ to help Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. A dramatic twist! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I get 15 reviews from the time I post this and on. If not, I'll post it in two days. <strong>

**So get reviewing!**

**-Nexa**


	9. Dealing

**In my mind, Paula and Wally are BFF's and always will be. I imagine they get along so great.**

* * *

><p>By the time the Bioship made it back to the cave, the mood inside of it wasn't much better. Black Canary was waiting for them; Wally noticed that she had been crying. She led them to the debriefing room.<p>

Waiting for them there were Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Zatanna, and Roy.

"How come you're here?" Connor spoke up, looking at Green Arrow, "We _know_ you aren't actually related to her,"

"Connor…" M'gann whispered in a scolding tone as she nudged him.

"Just because I'm not related to her, doesn't mean I'm not actually her mentor," Green Arrow glared at Superboy, "Or that I don't care about her," Conner sent his eyes to the ground, deciding not to speak up again.

"Is Paula safe?" Wally spoke up, an angry look etched onto his face.

"Yes," Black Canary answered, her throat constricting her from saying any more, her eyes turning glassy. Batman took over.

"Artemis's mother, Paula, will be staying at the cave for a while. Her location here is top secret. Keep it that way," He glared, "Retrieving Artemis from the Shadows will be a _Top_ League priority," Batman emphasized, "Any action from this team regarding her is strictly forbidden; the Shadows are _not_ to be underestimated. Also, the team will not be having missions for the time being, however training is still mandatory," He finished, walking off toward the zeta tubes. Robin followed him, stopping to ask something Wally couldn't hear. Roy stopped to talk to Green Arrow. Wally heard something about him not being in the League _or_ the team.

He didn't really care.

The speedster walked to his room in the Cave. Not really feeling like running. As he passed Artemis's room, he stopped. _I shouldn't bother her things…_He thought, trying to convince himself not to go in. _She'll be mad if she notices when she gets back._ Wally reasoned, his brain turning the phrase over again. He leaned his head against Artemis's door.

_When she gets back._

_When. _

_When._

Wally stopped. His thoughts froze. Someone was in Artemis's room. He _just_ heard them. And that someone was _crying._ _Who else is in the cave?_ He thought, before knocking on the door. There was silence for a while. Then the door opened a crack, though Wally couldn't see anyone.

"Yes?" Came a strained voice. _I know that voice…_

"Paula?" Wally asked tenaciously. The door opened wider, revealing Paula Crock inside. Tears were running freely down her face, and the best way Wally could think to describe her was just…_Defeated._

"Wally? What are you doing here?" She asked. Wally paused. _That's a good question…_He thought, looking past her and into Artemis's room. _Why was he stopping at Artemis's room?_

"Umm," He started, not really sure what to say.

"Come in," Paula ordered, rolling her chair out of the way. Wally obliged, relieved to see that she understood, even though _he_ didn't. She closed the door behind him and he sat on Artemis's bed. His eyes automatically watching the spot on the floor where Artemis was usually sitting, fiddling with her bow and arrows. "I'll be staying in here for a week or so," Paula explained, "Until Green Arrow can make accommodations for me at his home," Her voice was tight. Wally waited; he could tell that she wanted to say something. He was right. "I can't believe he did this," She spoke with malice.

"Did you know?" He asked, honestly curious, "That she was a spy?"

"No," The woman responded, eyes on the floor, "I thought he was finally out of our lives. I thought I was finally protecting Artemis from him," Her voice cracked, "But she was protecting me. That's _not_ how it's supposed to work," Paula stressed, looking at Wally. Who was trying to figure out how to quell her sadness. "Mothers are supposed to protect their children. Not the other way around!" She hit her fist against the armrest of her wheelchair.

"That's not true!" Wally spluttered out quickly, "It works both ways," He corrected her, "You've given Artemis what she'd wanted for _years_; a chance to fight for what she believes in. Sportsmaster, he was keeping her down, but you_ saved_ her. Paula you gave her the chance to stand up and start something new. What you two have done for each other is just a show of how much love you share." His eyes flashed with excitement, "And there's nothing wrong with that!" He finished happily.

Paula didn't say anything, though her tears stopped. _She looks a little better…but the real problem is that Artemis is still gone. Away, fighting something that we can't seem to protect her from. _Wally looked at the woman in front of him; broken, because of what _he couldn't stop._ Guilt filled him, compelling him to speak once more.

"I'm so sorry," He started, "and it's okay if you blame me, or blame the whole team. We didn't do anything. We didn't stop it. _I _didn't stop it…" Wally felt his throat constrict.

"I don't blame you," Paula responded, "You shouldn't either," She placed a hand on his knee, getting his attention; "I've been there. The guilt of a mission gone wrong," Wally watched as her eyes glassed over again, though he could tell this time they were withholding old memories. Then she looked at him, "What you have to remember is that the person you were when it happened was trying _just as hard_ to fix things as the you who goes over the motions of what happened afterwards," She waited, but Wally shook his head.

"I don't get it," He frowned. Paula frowned back.

"You were trying to _help_ Artemis weren't you?" She poked him in the chest.

"Of course I was!" Wally scowled, "But there weren't any openings! Even for me!" He defended.

"And _that's_ what you have to remember!" Paula scolded, "That at the time, you would have done something if you could! But you couldn't! So it's not your fault," Her intense tone dissipated, "Everyone did their best to save her…" Her eyes water. Wally took her hand.

"And we're going to get her back," He spoke with a strong voice, "And the League told us to stay away. But they can't stop me," His eyes shined with a new fire, "And I'll save her. I'll save her as Wally West if I can't get to her as Kid Flash,"

"The Shadows are not to be taken lightly. And Artemis put herself in danger to save you all," Paula said softly, her eyebrows scrunching up, "She would never forgive herself if one of you got hurt trying to rescue her,"

"I'm sorry Paula," Wally shook his head, "But I won't wait around. I'm going to get Artemis back, no matter what. And I know you would do the same if you had the chance,"

"I understand," She nodded lightly, "And it's true, I would…" Her words died off, silence filling the room.

So the two sat in stillness.

Neither having anything to say anymore, but both wanting to stay in Artemis's room.

To keep her close.

* * *

><p>The next day Aqualad called for a team outing; which was strange because the team had never had one before. <em>Unless missions count as team outings…<em> Wally mused. M'gann thought up the idea of having a picnic in the Cave's "Backyard". This was a forest.

M'gann had decided to pack a picnic that consisted of her throwing half-assed sandwiches together and dropping them in a basket with some fruit and a bag of chips. Wally was in charge of anything else he would need to eat, so he grabbed some junk food from the cabinet and tossed it in a backpack. He didn't really look at what he was getting, he'd noticed that morning that nothing really had a taste anymore. _ I didn't know you could get so upset you could lose your sense of taste…_

The team walked through the forest quite a ways before Kaldur said they could finally stop. M'gann set up the blanket and everyone sat down.

"You told Red Tornado this was a 'Team Morale Booster'" Robin accused.

"We don't need a morale booster," Conner grumbled.

"We just need Artemis," M'gann frowned. Kaldur smirked.

"I was hoping this was an act. But it seems you all did not understand my purpose for bringing us out here," He smiled.

"How can you smile!" Wally bristled, "Artemis-"

"-Will not be given up on," Kaldur cut in, finishing Wally's sentence gravely, "Our mentors do not want us to attempt finding or retrieving Artemis. So the first step in working against their wishes is to make a plan of action. Which must be made somewhere they cannot hear us," He explained, gesturing to the woods around them. Looks of realization and hope bloomed.

"So what's the plan Boss?" Robin saluted, his previously sullen mood gone.

"We must use our assets to find Artemis's location first. Then we will plan a rescue mission," Kaldur started, his 'Leader' voice kicking in, "A large part of our information source will likely be the League, however it is unlikely that they will wish to share this. We will need a way to get it from them,"

"I can hack their files," Robin offered.

"I can listen in on any conversations that League members have in the cave," Conner suggested hesitantly.

"That sounds good. I will also pass on any information I may be given as team leader," Kaldur added, "We will also need to do our own research on her location," He trailed off.

"I can do a forensic sweep of the scene," Wally spoke up. The team looked a bit surprised that he would have that kind of knowledge; except Robin, who already knew.

"I can multitask," Robin grinned.

"Good," Kaldur smiled, and then turned to look at M'gann, "I would suggest mind reading, but I suspect League members are experienced enough to detect your mind's presence,"

"It's true," M'gann confirmed sadly, "They've all had training with my Uncle J'on,"

"Paula will need company," Wally spoke up, and then clarified at the confused faces, "Artemis's mom. She's going to be at the cave for a while now, and she'll be lonely," He informed them, "Plus she's known the Shadows. She'll definitely tell us anything she knows and help us out,"

"What about Zatanna?" Robin asked. Wally sent him a sly smirk, which Robin pointedly ignored.

"Zatanna will want to help us get Artemis back," M'gann said.

"She might be able to get some League info too," Conner spoke up.

"So we have a plan," Kaldur stated, leaving room for disagreement. No one spoke up. "Good, we can keep each other informed secretively. I do not think having outings on a regular basis will be good for lying low," Nods went around and it grew quiet.

"Can we eat?" Wally asked. M'gann gave smile that didn't have her heart in it and began passing around the food. Wally didn't really want to eat, but his stomach disagreed. _What I feel like doing is going out and checking every nook and cranny on this entire continent._ He thought angrily, digging his teeth into…_What the hell is this?_ He frowned, looking down at the sandwich in his hand. _Peanut butter and ham?_ He looked around. Judging by the faces of his teammates, M'gann hadn't only messed up his sandwich. However they ate in silence; M'gann didn't notice she had messed up and no one told her, as her emotions were rather unstable.

Wally didn't really care anyway; as soon as the conversation stopped his mind had wandered once again to Artemis. So his senses were completely out of his control. His body went through the motions of eating but he could _swear_ he could hear someone shooting a bow in the distance. And he was almost convinced the scent of honey and peaches was not a hallucination. But he knew that what he smelled distinctly matched what scent invaded his nostrils whenever he got a face-full of Artemis's hair, and so his mind was playing tricks on him. _Trying to make me happy again. _He frowned. _Well it won't work brain!_ He thought to himself, his eyes traveling upwards as though he could actually see his forehead. _And all this nostalgia is going to make me insane. So start working right! I need to concentrate on finding Artemis!_ He mentally yelled.

"Wally?" Robin asked. Wally's eyes shot back to a normal position. His teammates were giving him strange looks.

"I can't think straight," He said, his posture mimicking a wilted flower.

No one said anything. The mood had turned sour again, everyone feeling the gravity of the situation.

_Artemis._ Wally thought. _Hang in there._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. The new episode. I DIED. REALLY. SO AWESOME. <strong>

**15 reviews and I post tomorrow!**

**-Nexa**


	10. The Shadows

**And here is where the biggest problem starts.**

* * *

><p>Artemis's head hurt, and it wasn't just from the baseball bat. She had woken up in this room hours ago and had spent all her time so far trying to guess what was going to happen to her. That was, after she investigated what she was wearing. Someone had changed her out of her hero uniform and into some grey sweats and a t-shirt, both without any logos or writing. She looked around again. Her prison was surprisingly accommodating. She had a creaky twin sized bed with some sheets on it, a sink, a mirror, and a toilet. It was very much like a standard prison room; however the door was thick steel with a small opaque glass window. No bars.<p>

_The fact that I have a room for a long term stay is what concerns me._ Artemis thought. She had been expecting chains and a swift torture session on information. She would have even preferred it. _I hope they don't think they can force me to work for them again. Or use me as a bargaining chip. _She sighed. _This room just leaves so many options for what they're planning…_

Artemis got up from her sitting position on the bed and moved to the middle of the room; beginning basic stretches to calm and clear her mind.

_They might try to break my spirit and brainwash me. Or feed my mind crap about no one looking for me. I won't let them get to me. _She thought to herself, reaching for her toes. Artemis looked around, her training kicking in as she found herself assessing the walls and furniture for a potential escape. She shook her head. _There's no way I'd be able to escape from here. _

CLICK

Artemis's head whipped to the door. Someone had just unlocked it. She quickly got up from her stretching position on the floor.

The door opened to reveal her father, maskless, and with a smirk on his face.

"It's time," He stated.

"Time for what?" Artemis retorted, crossing her arms.

"It will be explained soon," Sportsmaster said ominously. Then he took her upper arm and led her out of the room. Artemis tried to keep a straight face; she wanted to hide how _fucking_ angry she was at all the _shit_ the Shadows and _Lawrence _had put her through. But a scowl was slowly emerging.

Artemis took in her surroundings scathingly as he marched her along. The hallway was narrow and all of it was concrete with no windows like her prison-esque room. In fact, they were walking past doors that all looked exactly like hers. _They took over a prison?_ She thought. _No, that's too obvious. They probably are using what used to be a prison for a base._ Artemis decided, wondering if she was underground.

They went through a pair of heavy metal doors into another hallway that seemed exactly the same, except the doors were different. The doors here were spread farther apart and (Artemis guessed) weren't as thick as her prison door. Artemis tried to focus her brain power on counting the number of doors they passed and not on what she was possibly heading to.

Her father slowed his gait and soon stopped in front of an unnumbered, unnamed door. _How do they tell what's in each one?_ Artemis thought, keeping herself distracted. Lawrence knocked a few times on the door.

"Come in," A muffled gravelly voice came through the door. Her father turned the nob and opened the door, pushing Artemis through first and closing the door behind him. The lock clicking into place.

_Oh Shit. This isn't something I'd thought up at all._ She mentally cursed.

Wotan the sorcerer was in the room, standing beside what Artemis recognized as a dentist's chair. The rest of the room was empty.

"Have a seat," Wotan spoke, lazily gesturing a hand toward the chair. Her father shoved her over to it. She sat, not really seeing a choice in the matter.

"_Otcenda_" His voice echoed as he recited a spell. Artemis gasped as ropes materialized, strapping her to the chair.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" She snapped, looking back and forth between the men as she struggled uselessly against the binds.

"I might as well tell you," Her father smirked. "The Shadows have decided _not_ to kill you for your disobedience,"

_He says that like it's a gift from God._ Artemis scowled.

"Instead, we are going to erase and semi-replace your memories of that stupid team. This way you will work for us _and_ with us. So, Wotan is going to…"

Artemis stopped listening after that.

_My memories of the team? Of everything we've been through? _She mentally searched through all of her memories from the past year. _I don't want to forget them! They're my family! M'gann's my sister! I can't forget her! And Supes and Kaldur are like older brothers! And Robin is that annoying little troll of a younger brother! And Wally…_ Artemis's thoughts trailed off as she remembered all of the moments, old and recent, she's shared with the redhead. Fighting with him that turned into banter and teasing; watching out for each other, including his more recent overprotective bouts. His stupid jokes and flattery that she _shouldn't find funny._ How much he's caused her to just _care_ about him. _I can't forget Wally…I think…I think I'm in love with the idiot._ She felt a lump grow in her throat at her realization. _And it's not even the end of this stupid deal!_

Artemis looked back up to the two criminals, one on each side of the chair. _I'll have to work for the Shadows again._ She thought to herself, trying to let it sink in. Lawrence was still talking, Artemis wondered if time had slowed down, or maybe her brain had sped up...

_But maybe the Artemis from before the team will still want to fight against their wishes. Hating the Shadows wasn't a recent change in my ideals. _Artemis grew hopeful, remembering now all those years that she'd worked for the Shadows _so_ _reluctantly_ because of her hate for her father. _And if I manage to get away, maybe the team will find me and…and_…She drew a blank. _Will there be a way to get my memories back?_

"…Begin the process now, Wotan," Lawrence said. Artemis's brain caught this and forced her back into reality. Wotan raised his hands over Artemis's head so close that she could see the cracks in his blue skin. Through his fingertips she could see as his eyes started to glow red.

"No," Artemis breathed, "No!" She started yelling and thrashing about, "NO!" every fiber of her being was just _screaming_ for her to _get away!_ "NO DON'T!"

"_Eredicxe Airomem Ort_-"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Wally was beyond frustrated. How was he supposed to concentrate on school when Artemis was in danger? Possibly at this very moment. <em>Maybe if I work on my homework at the Cave I'll get more done.<em> He thought, catching a zeta-tube there. However Robin had other plans for him the second he entered the Cave.

"Hey KF! Come do biology," He excitedly order. Wally scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and headed over to his best friend. Robin was currently sitting at the kitchen's island, working on papers that were strewn about all over.

"What's all this?" He asked, taking a seat across from him. Robin handed him a worksheet and a textbook.

"I'm partitioning off Artemis's schoolwork to everyone," The boy explained, working on math himself. "Luckily Supey knows Spanish,"

"Dude, how did you get all her work?" Wally asked, starting on Artemis's biology. _This shouldn't take long, I took Biology last year._ Robin looked around before answering.

"I go to her school, remember?" He whispered, "But if anyone else asks I got help from Bats,"

"Oh yeah," The speedster drew out; remembering the picture of Dick and Artemis the boy wonder had showed him. _I wish the rest of the team knew Rob's identity._ He mentally sighed._ Everything would be so much easier._ Wally had been disappointed when not much had changed when he had deduced Robin's identity. Even though he knew his real name was Dick, he wouldn't call him that or think of him in those terms unless they were meeting as "Wally and Dick" which was really pretty rare. Because not only did he still have to hide Robin's identity to everyone he knew, Batman was unaware that Wally knew too. And Dick wanted to keep it that way. So it was always just safer to hang out as "Wally and Robin" or "Kid Flash and Robin" in case they ran into anyone. Because Dick Grayson should have no reason to know Wally West, as they live in different states. _So no Batcave tour for me._ Wally sighed. He looked up, he was getting nowhere on this homework. _Might as well ask what's on my mind…_He reasoned. "So how is your _other_ work going?" He asked, wanting to know if the computer whiz had found any clues on Artemis yet.

"No," Robin frowned, "And I don't think the League has either. You went back to the dock with M'gann, right? Find anything there?"

"No," Wally answered. M'gann had taken him back to the ship in the bioship to scour the area for forensic evidence left behind by the enemy. "Which in itself is surprising. Any dirt in the treads of their shoes should have been dislodged in the fight, at least! But I couldn't even find anything as simple as that. Best case scenario; I was hoping for fluid left behind by the helicopter," He sighed heavily, "That would have been a great lead," His voice died off wistfully as the two continued to work.

They sat in silence for at least an hour, each absorbed in the papers and books in front of them.

But eventually Robin finished and headed to his room, temporarily distracting Wally; because he knew what Rob was going to do when he got there. Robin had set up his own servers and connections in his room, unknown to the League, in order to look for leads on Artemis as stealthily as possible. So as soon as Robin was gone, Wally couldn't concentrate.

The speedsters gut twisted and floated around inside of him as he just kept thinking that at _any moment_ Robin could come rushing back into the room saying _"I found her! Let's go!"_ And he just wanted that to happen _so badly_. Because Artemis wasn't safe and the only thing stopping Wally from getting her and wrapping her up safe in his arms…was the fact that they had _no fucking clue_ where she was.

_I think I can adequately qualify for the description of an "Emotional Wreck" right about now._ Wally mused sourly. _I keep thinking and wishing and hoping; and then I get angry because it hasn't come true yet; and then I get even angrier because hope is the only thing I have to go on. Which in turn makes me depressed._ Wally got up from the table. Artemis's work was already done, it was his own that was being procrastinated on. Wally was fine with that. He headed over to Robin's room, his intention to stare at whatever the boy was doing on the screen until something good came out of it.

"Rob," He said as he opened the door, finding the room dark except for the glow from Robin's many computer screens.

"Hey," He responded, not turning around. Wally pulled a swivel chair up to sit next to his best friend.

"Can I do anything to help?" He asked, watching the screen fill up with html codes as Robin hacked into someone's system. Robin paused to hand him a mouse and point to a specific screen.

"You can go through those past hideouts and note similarities and patterns that can help narrow places down for when we get a lead," He explained, immediately turning back to the codes he was working on before. Wally just nodded and began surfing through the reports from the League's files, writing down anything useful on a notepad that had been lying on the desk in front of him.

Wally was sure that at least a few hours had passed; based on his hunger and the amount of pain his eyes and head were in from the time spent staring at the computer screen. But this was the most productive and focused he'd felt in days, so there was no way he was going to stop. He had already finished the first assignment Robin gave him and was currently working on the second: Looking for patterns and clues for Artemis based on the League's (and Roy's) Cheshire sightings.

Wally and Robin sat there for the rest of the day working on how to find their missing teammate. They became so focused they didn't even hear the other Cave residents passing by Robin's door.

M'gann and Paula had gone to the kitchen while they chatted and found the homework the two boys had left behind. Paula decided that the two must still be in the Cave, so M'gann focused her mental link and found them in Robin's room. The two women decided to investigate.

Upon opening the door to Robin's room, they found the two comepletely entranced with the computers. M'gann frowned, wondering how long they had been there. Paula gestured for them to leave, so M'gann followed her back into the hallway.

"Would you like me to teach you a new recipe?" Paula grinned, "I'm sure those boys are hungry,"

"Yes!" M'gann beamed, "This is a wonderful opportunity!" The Martian chimed as she led the way back to the kitchen.

The two women had been getting along famously. M'gann loved to hear stories of how cute and fierce Artemis was as a child and Paula loved to hear about what life was like on Mars. They had spent their days so far learning about each other and alternating Paula's cooking classes and spontaneous Martian breakdowns from Artemis's absence.

This time, Paula was teaching M'gann how to make cinnamon rolls. M'gann loved learning cooking from Paula because of how honest she was. She never let M'gann mess up on account of wanting to hurt her feelings about her cooking skills, which was refreshing to the Martian who had been treated like glass ever since the exercise.

Soon enough, the cinnamon rolls were out of the oven and put onto plates for the two boys; Robin's plate housing a few choice delicacies, and Wally's plate holding his usual oversized portions. M'gann floated the treats along with her and Paula as they trailed back to Robin's cave. She didn't bother knocking because she knew they probably wouldn't even notice. Once the door was open, however, Wally immediately noticed the smell of the pastries. His mouth watered.

"You guys are the best!" He exclaimed, smiling at the women bringing food. A large plate full of gooey cinnamon rolls landed on his lap. M'gann placed Robin's plate on his desk, right in front of his face.

"What?" The boy wonder turned around, only just noticing their visitors, "Oh, thanks," He grinned, turning back to grab a roll.

"I feel rejuvenated," Wally announced, already finishing off the last roll on his plate, "Thank you ladies!" He smiled. Paula laughed.

"You're welcome boys," M'gann smiled back, turning to leave them to work.

Hours later and the two heroes still hadn't stopped working. So Paula decided to teach M'gann another recipe, and food was once again brought to them. This started a trend that continued every time one, or both, of the boys could be found searching for clues on Robin's many computers.

And while Wally was starting to feel the repercussions of migraines from all the computer time, he wouldn't stop doing it. _As long as I'm doing something to help find Artemis I can concentrate. I can be at peace for a short while. Instead of fighting that stupid cycle of emotions that won't let up. And everything seems hopeful. The more we work, the closer we get. It's only a matter of time until we get a heading. _He thought. _Only a matter of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, since 15 reviews for a faster post seems too much for you guys, we'll go back to ten. (Because I love you)<strong>

**10 reviews after I post this and the next chapter comes out tomorrow!**

**-Nexa**


	11. Inconsistencies

**CONGRATULATIONS! I got over ten reviews! So here is he next chapter! As promised!**

* * *

><p>Artemis was growing suspicious. Fast. Things weren't adding up.<p>

"Gah!" She yelled, throwing her towel across her room at the Shadow's base. The archer had just finished training for the first time since she woke up. And it _didn't make sense. _

Artemis had woken up in a medical bed, her sister and father waiting around for her. The last thing she remembered was fighting Batman on a rooftop after she had broken into S.T.A.R. Labs. Her father told her that she had been pushed off the roof by Batman and gotten hurt. She'd been in a coma for the past _year. _ The archer had first checked the date on everything she could find. Newspapers, TV channels, computer screens (although she wasn't allowed _on_ one); it was true.

_A whole year. Gone._ Artemis thought, washing her face in the adjoining bathroom. She wiped her face off and looked at herself in the mirror. _And there's the problem. _ She frowned. _I'm in perfect shape. I haven't lost any muscle mass. My cheeks are shallow and my skin isn't lighter from being out of the sun. _She stripped out of her sweaty clothes and walked into the shower. As she washed she inspected herself, something she hadn't thought to do yet, and found another contradiction. _I have new scars. _Artemis traced some faint lines that were on her stomach and arms. _Battle wounds; and I know that these weren't here before._

As she washed her hair, she tried to think of all the reasons the Shadows might have to trick her. _Did they wipe my memories of something? _She pondered. _But what reason would they have for that?_ Artemis promptly threw that idea out the window. Another thought had occurred to her that seemed much more likely. _Mind control._ Artemis turned off the water and started wring out her hair. She guessed that they had a job that only someone with her skills could do, but she refused to do it.

Getting along with the Shadows was never a strong point for Artemis. Breaking the law she was comfortable with, however the Shadows (and her father) were always pressuring her to go for the kill. _They probably got sick of me being soft and took the problem into their own hands once Batman knocked me out for awhile. _She put on some sweats and a t-shirt. _So what am I going to do?_ She fell backwards onto her bed. _What's done is done. If I try and pry they'll most likely beat me. _Artemis scrunched up her nose. _Or, well, they'll find some stupid reason to beat me. Like doubting them. Or being in a coma too long. Or some shit like that._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Artemis," Her father's voice fame through the door. She sighed, getting up to answer it.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to not outwardly show her frustration at her situation. He was in his Sportsmaster uniform, but wasn't wearing his mask. Not that it really did anything. _He never shows any emotion anyway._

"You have a mission. Meet up with Cheshire and Black Spider in the deployment room. And wear this," He handed her a suit, "Your new name is Tigress," He informed her before immediately walking off. Artemis closed her door and unfolded her new uniform.

"Tigress," She tested the name on her tongue. The suit was black spandex with dark orange stripes like fangs lining the sides. It had long pants with that style; and a matching high-neck tank top that had a mask attached. Artemis shrugged. _It seems stealthy enough._

In a few minutes Artemis had put on her new outfit (complete with the boots and kneepads she found in her drawers) and was heading to the deployment room. She was not oblivious to the looks she had been receiving since her awakening. Everyone seemed wary of her; even her sister was making strange expressions when she thought Artemis wasn't looking. _I wonder if I lost what respect I had when I failed so badly against Batman. _She thought; turning the last corner and pushing the door open to her destination.

Cheshire turned immediately and locked eyes with her. _There it was again!_ Artemis nearly scowled, the expression lasted for maybe half a second, but it was there._ Why does she look so…torn? Like she's sorry about something. It wasn't her fault I got beat by Batman. She wasn't even there._ Artemis thought as she joined Cheshire and Black Spider in front of a large screen. Black Spider pressed some buttons, bringing up a map and a picture.

"This is the Museum of Natural History in New York City," He explained, "Right now; it's housing a rare gem called the "Augustan Ruby". We are going to steal it," Black Spider zoomed in on the picture of fist-sized ruby,"

"Sounds simple enough," Artemis spoke up, "Mode of transportation?"

"Motorcycle," Jade answered, "And we have a safe house ready if we need to lay low afterwards," She brought up the location on the map. It was maybe fifteen blocks to the west of the museum.

"Let's go," Black Spider ordered, walking swiftly to the door attached to the garage. The sisters followed.

* * *

><p><em>Getting<em> the Ruby was the easy part.

_God Dammit Indiana Jones!_ Artemis mentally cursed. They had gotten into the museum fine. Black Spider had no trouble getting to the display case. They thought they were in the clear; however a second after he had pocketed the Ruby an alarm went off. The museum had rigged a weight alarm for if someone took the Ruby. Artemis heard Jade curse through the microphone system.

"_Be on alert,"_ Her voice crackled into Artemis's ear. She was in charge of guard duty; perched on the roof near the glass ceiling where the other two had gone in. Watching the sky and the surrounding roads, Artemis kept her arrow nocked.

"_Nothing so far. Are you guys coming back yet?"_ The archer spoke into her microphone.

"_Almost there,_" Black Spider's voice came through. Artemis started another turning sweep of the area. Something caught her eye. _Is that a man in a…top hat?_ She stopped, letting her brain comprehend what a floating man in a top hat was doing. Then it made sense.

"_Guys! Zatara's here!" _ She spat into the comm. He got closer. Artemis shot an arrow, but he blocked it with a shield of magic.

"_Shit!"_ Cheshire sent back, "_Tigress, you're the fastest on a bike. When Black Spider gets up there, take the Ruby and go,"_

"Artemis?" Zatara gasped as he dropped onto the roof. Artemis froze. _How does he know my name?_ He froze too, and then took a step forward, "Artemis! You're-"

"Stay back!" Artemis snarled, aiming another arrow at him. _What the hell is going on?_ She panicked. Zatara stopped, bewilderment filled his face. Suddenly Black Spider swung up through the open ceiling window. Artemis felt the weight of the Ruby as he dropped it in her quiver.

"Go," He growled. Artemis did as she was told, running off to the edge of the building. She heard the sounds of battle as Black Spider covered her exit. The sounds of knives flying told her Jade had made it to the roof as well. The archer ran to her bike, putting her helmet on with one hand and starting it up with the other. She took off, thankfully without squealing the tires, and rode as fast as she could back to their base in Vermont.

_Why would Zatara know who I am? I'm even wearing a mask!_ Artemis fumed as she flew past the buildings of the city. _Why didn't he attack me?_

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.<em>

"Uhhhh," Wally groaned, leaning over to grab his phone from the nightstand. He already knew it was Robin before he even unlocked the screen. _I swear that boy doesn't sleep._ The speedster thought, opening the text.

* * *

><p><em>To: Wally<em>

_From: Robin_

_Message: You need to the come to the Cave. Major news. _

* * *

><p>"Artemis," Wally breathed. He jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on in under a minute. In five he had made it to hit city's zeta-tube to the Cave.<p>

"_Recognized: Kid Flash_,"

Wally wasn't surprised to find no one in the living room. Once he materialized he ran directly to Robin's room. He walked in without bothering to knock.

"What happened?" He asked, the words tripping over themselves as they rushed to get out of his mouth. Robin, M'gann, and Superboy were already there, gathered around a screen. Wally already knew it took Kaldur longer to get to the Cave. Robin turned around.

"I intercepted a message from Zatara to the Justice League. Come listen," The boy wonder gestured him over. Wally sped over, nodding for Robin to start the message.

"_Zatara to Justice League," _Came the magician's voice.

"_Green Arrow here. Go ahead Zatara,"_ Green Arrow's voice was tight and strained; the opposite of how it usually was.

"_I was at the Museum of Natural History in New York City to check out a tripped alarm. I found three thieves stealing a Ruby on display there," _He paused, hesitant.

"_Yes, and?" _The archer persisted.

"_One of the thieves was Artemis," _He said. Wally felt immediate relief rush through him. It didn't even matter if she was breaking the law. _She's alive._ He held in a sigh; his worst fears gone. _They didn't kill her._

"…" It was silent for a bit, and then "_You're sure?"_

"_Yes. She was dressed differently,"_ Zatara explained, "_I called out to her but she didn't seem to recognize me. She seemed shocked but still treated me as an enemy, and attacked. The other two thieves, Cheshire and Black Spider, sent her away and stayed back to fight me. I was unable to follow her or track her," _He finished, "_I am sorry,"_ He lamented, his regret seeping into his tone.

"_You did your best. This is valuable information," _Green Arrow responded over-professionally.

"_There is one more thing," _Zatara spoke up, Green Arrow was silent in response, so he continued, "_The Shadows used magic on her. I could sense the dark magic even from a distance. It is a strong spell; I will begin research on what it might be. But there are many possibilities," _

"_Please do, and if you need any help there are many of us here. As well as Zatanna," _Green Arrow mentioned, "_I will inform the league. Thank you Zatara," _His voice grew tight again.

"_You're welcome,"_ Zatara responded, his tone deflated.

The message stopped. Wally looked away from the screen; he noticed Kaldur had arrived, Zatanna too.

"If she doesn't remember Zatara, will she remember us?" M'gann spoke up uneasily; the team looked to Zatanna for an answer. The magician was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her face scrunched up, deep in thought.

"I don't think so," She said honestly, "If my Dad could sense a spell on her from a distance then that would mean it's a _very_ powerful spell. Usually you would have to be within arm's length distance or have physical contact to recognize a spell on someone,"

"Do you think it's reversible?" Kaldur asked.

"Well," Zatanna bit her lip, "My Dad seemed to think so. But to reverse it we would first have to figure out what it is, and that's going to be really hard since we aren't even sure exactly what it did to her,"

"We just need to find her and bring her back here," Conner stated.

"Maybe M'gann can remind her who she is," Wally frowned, "If…she doesn't know…"

"Okay," Robin brought up a document and set his hands on the keyboard, "What theories can we think up of what might have happened to her?"

"Maybe they switched her mind with someone else's,"

"Or maybe they made her think she's someone else,"

"What if she's under mind control?"

"They could have given her fake memories of us betraying her!"

"Or maybe they just wiped her memories completely!"

"Guys, slow down!" Robin raised his voice. Everyone stopped yelling things out as Robin finished typing their theories up, "Alright, any others?" He turned around. The group of superheroes shook their heads.

"Zatanna, are any of these theories plausible using magic?" Kaldur asked, gesturing to the list. The girl walked closer and looked the list over carefully.

"I think that they're all possible," She paused, "Except the mind switching. I don't remember ever reading about something like that," Zatanna backed up, "However it's completely possible that there is a spell for that using dark magic."

"It will probably be easier to find her now," Wally encouraged.

"Yeah, instead of staying here all the time we can respond to any crimes," M'gann said, uplifted.

"We're bound to run into her at some point," Conner shrugged.

"However," Kaldur spoke gravely, "We must remember that she is likely to see us as the enemy now, and may attack at any chance,"

Wally leaned against Robin's desk. _She doesn't know who I am._ He thought to himself. It was a strange concept. Just last week they were friends and, Wally thought, maybe becoming something more. _But now if she sees me…She might try and kill me…_ He tried to force the idea down, to accept it. But it got stuck in his throat; leaving him rigid and full of dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we're going back to 15 reviews! Because I actually GOT 15 reviews when I asked for 10. So it shouldn't be that hard!<strong>

**I just can't make it too easy, that wouldn't be exciting. **

**-Nexa**


	12. Jade

**GUYS. I ONLY GOT 14 REVIEWS. BUT IT'S OKAY. I'M GIVING YOU REVIEW GRATUITY BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL SO WONDERFUL. AND I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

><p>Artemis was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do around the base except train, and she'd already done that today. <em>I'm not allowed to leave. I'm not allowed a computer. TV gets boring fast. <em>Artemis mentally griped. _I have no freedom. _Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She sat up in a rush.

"Mom!" Artemis gasped. _It's been a whole year! Mom should be out of prison by now!_ She found herself trying to contain a grin as she left her room in a rush, looking for her father or sister. _I haven't been able to write letters to her either! I bet she's worried about me! _Artemis speed-walked through the dimly lit hallways, running was a sign of danger. _I wonder if anyone told her I was in a coma._ She bit her lip, worry for her mother's well-being taking over her emotions.

"Jade!" She cried as she turned spotted her sister turning around a corner. Artemis ran up to her, despite the rules. Jade looked baffled at her actions, which she turned to aggravation.

"Artemis!" She hissed, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her to her own room, "What are you doing yelling in the hallway?"

"Where's Mom?" Artemis asked with wide eyes. A look of panic flashed across Jade's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. "She should be out of prison by now," She clarified. Jade's mouth formed an 'o'

"Her sentence got lengthened," Jade responded swiftly, "Bad behavior,"

"What?" Artemis nearly shrieked, "Did anyone tell her about my coma?"

"Uh, yeah, we did," The assassin crossed her arms defensively.

"Mom sends me a letter every week," Artemis frowned, "I should still have some. She would have written to me even if I was unconscious,"

"I wouldn't know if you have mail," Jade huffed, however Artemis noticed that she seemed very uncomfortable with the conversation. _She'll tell me the truth if I get her angry._ Artemis remembered from their childhood.

"Well I'll need some paper, envelopes, and stamps. Mom needs to know that I'm awake," Artemis said.

"I'm not your servant," She snapped.

"No, but _you_ can show me the way," Artemis shot back, intentionally raising her voice.

"Find it yourself!" Jade yelled, her hands forming fists. Artemis dropped her face into a scowl and crossed her arms.

"What's going on Jade?" She spoke calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Her sister grew flustered.

"Well for one thing, I _know_ I wasn't unconscious for a whole year," Artemis moved her hands to her hips, glaring, "I'm just as fit as I was when I got knocked out, plus I have new scars. And for another, why did Zatara know my name?" Artemis pursed her lips, waiting for an answer. Jade's lips moved as she struggled for an answer, but she gave up; her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Artemis," She said, her voice was filled with remorse. Artemis tried to decipher if she was acting or not. "Look, I can't tell you what happened; but I can tell you that I was on your side. I tried to stop it, I really did," Jade sighed, "But there was only so much I could do without endangering myself,"

Artemis's eyes fell to the floor. _That sounds…perfectly believable. _She thought. _And it fits my theory as well._ She looked back up at her sister.

"What did they have me do?" She asked; her voice harsh. Artemis wanted _answers._ _Now._

"It's not that," Jade shook her head, her eyes giving away a mental battle, "It's…well. It's what _you_ did. And the Shadows didn't like it." Her gaze wandered, automatically checking for anyone spying on them. "This kind of life wasn't made for you Artemis," Their eyes met, and Artemis could read the truth in her stare, "That's all I can tell you. Now _leave_, before you get us _both _in trouble," Jade's face hardened once more as she opened the door to her room, shoving Artemis out.

"But-" The door slammed shut behind her. Artemis sighed, walking back to her own room. _She didn't tell me anything about Mom._

* * *

><p>Wally and Robin were once again munching on treats made by M'gann and Paula while sitting at Robin's computers. They had been going over all the recent crimes they could find that were related (or could be related) to the shadows. So far the only pattern they had noticed was a spike in jewel thefts. <em>This isn't a lot to go on.<em> Wally frowned.

A smaller screen suddenly beeped at the two friends.

"_Recognized: Zatanna Zatara,"_ The computer's voice came through the speakers. Wally sat up straight immediately.

"Do you think she found something?" He asked. Robin turned around in his swivel chair as an answer. The door to the room opened.

"Hey guys," Zatanna greeted them, turning the lights on in the room as she entered. The two heroes swiftly covered their eyes. Robin always kept his room dark.

"Not cool Zee," Robin said behind his arm. Wally adjusted more quickly.

"Do you have anything?" He asked, cutting straight to the point. Zatanna nodded.

"Some good news, actually," She smiled. Wally couldn't help but grin in return.

"Did you find the spell?" Robin asked hopefully. Zatanna sat down in a nearby chair. Wally had recently noticed that the number of chairs in Robin's room had multiplied as a result of the secret team meetings.

"Sort of," Zatanna frowned, pulling out some photocopies from the backpack she brought with her, "I've been looking over everything my Dad has and I think he narrowed it down to these four spells," She handed them the papers. Wally just passed his on to Robin. Spell books made no sense to him, but if they would save Artemis he wouldn't gripe about their illogicality. "So I taught myself the counter spell for each of them. If we run into her, I think I can help,"

"That's great!" Wally jumped in.

"And I think we might be able to see her pretty soon," Robin smirked, turning back to his computer. Wally crowded him.

"What? You found her? Where is she?" He said, all in one breath. Robin ignored him.

"I think I finally cracked their pattern well enough to predict their next move," The boy wonder said, bringing up a few webpages.

"Where and When?" Zatanna asked in anticipation.

"Tonight, at the Bruce Museum of Arts and Science," Robin announced.

"I need to go practice the spells," Zatanna said as she rushed off to the training room.

"I'll go tell the rest of the team," Robin declared, leaving the room as well.

"I'll go…I'll go…um…I'll…" Wally spoke, flustered and overwhelmed. _Artemis. We're gonna get Artemis back…_

"Wally," Robin stuck his head back in the room.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Go eat," Robin ordered before disappearing once again.

"Yes. Eat. Food," Wally stood up straight, "I can do that," He mumbled as he raced to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Wally was still munching on licorice as they flew to the museum in the Bioship. They had prepared well. M'gann and Paula had picked out various clothes of Artemis's to stash on the Bioship, as well as her costume, and bow and arrows. Kaldur and Superboy had loaded the ship up with various medical supplies and restraints, because Artemis was likely to not handle being kidnapped well. Zatanna had been reciting spells up until the minute they were leaving. Robin had made sure that the League wouldn't be catching them in the act of leaving. He also had a letter for Artemis from Paula hidden in his utility belt. Paula had wanted to come, but the team decided that it was better if she stayed behind. And Wally had eaten and tried to control the waves of emotions that were crashing around in his chest.<p>

_We're going to get her back. We're going to get Artemis back. She's probably going to kick and scream. But you have to ignore that._ He thought, giving himself a pep talk. _She doesn't know you. She thinks you are the enemy. _

"One minute to the landing zone," M'gann announced.

"We are to stay in groups of 2 during the stakeout," Kaldur instructed, "Miss Martian will keep us linked. The goal is to first separate Artemis from whoever she might be with, and then take her. Keep in mind she will not be on our side. If she is not there, we will still be stopping whatever crime the Shadows will try to commit,"

"Landing," M'gann said. Wally finished his licorice, nervously over-chewing the last bite.

He ended up paired with Robin, guarding the right side of the building. Robin took the roof and Wally took the ground, hiding in the large mass of trees surrounding the building.

"_KF!" _Robin thought to him, "_Would you stop pacing? This is a stakeout!" _He scolded.

"_I'm just anxious, alright?_" He thought back, pouting. _I don't think I've ever been this anxious. _He put a hand over his heart, trying to quell the flood of emotions. Worry, anticipation, excitement, happiness, fright, and then some more worry. Wally sighed, as though he might expel some of the pent up emotions clogging his brain.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SUSPENSE! TWO CHAPTERS LEFT.<strong>

**ALSO. WE'RE STILL AT 15 REVIEWS FOR NEXT DAY POSTING. KEEP AT IT YOU LOVELY READERS. **

**IF YOU REVIEW. YOU GET A WALLY (AND WHO THE HELL DOESN'T WANT A WALLY?)**

**-NEXA**


	13. Finding Her

**OH MY BATMAN YOU GUYS. YOU ALL WANT A WALLY REALLY BAD. **

**YOU GET A WALLY. AND YOU GET A WALLY. EVERYBODY- GETS- A- WAAAALLLLYYYYY!**

**I DREW YOU ALL A SEXY WALLY. Artemis jumped in too! And then it turned into this damsel-in-distress picture because I'm a HUGE SUCKER for damsels in distress. **

**Heres the link (Remove the spaces, if you would please): http:/ happy3veraftr. / art/How-Dare-You-Hurt-Her-289279234**

**I think it's pretty darn good for 24 hour speed art. You guys are making me go insane. Staying up late to draw you all Wally. lol.**

**Okay here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Another gem?<em> Artemis thought as she left the deployment room. She had been given a mission with Black Spider and Cheshire once again.

"What do they need all these gems for?" She asked, rolling her bike out of the garage.

"They're not sharp," Cheshire scoffed. The team double checked their weapons.

"Who cares," Black Spider snorted, revving his bike and taking off. Artemis shrugged and followed suit.

They divided up the plan as they rode.

"_Tigress, you'll be the lookout again. You have the best eyes_," Cheshire ordered, her voice crackling as it came through the speaker in Artemis's ear.

"_Got it_," She responded, "_Where are you guys entering the building at?"_

"_We'll come at it from the northeast. Entering from the roof again, that's where you'll keep an eye out," _Cheshire continued_. "We know the routine from there_," Artemis didn't doubt her.

"_Here's the turnoff_," Black Spider warned them before making a sharp turn down a narrow path. Artemis gripped the handlebars tight as the bike jostled from the rough terrain. _This better not be a long trail. I'm going to get a massive headache._ Artemis grimaced. The team turned off their headlights as they slowed. Artemis could see the lights from the museum in front of her. "_I'll go first_," He said, running towards the building.

Artemis estimated that the building was a good sprinting's distance away. But there was a lot of tree cover, so it wasn't too bad. Cheshire nudged the archer for attention.

"Let's go," She whispered, Artemis nodded. She followed her sister as they crept along from tree to tree. Soon they were maybe twenty feet from the museum.

* * *

><p>Wally caught sight of Artemis, dressed in a black costume, sneaking around the treeline.<p>

_"Guys! I see her!"_ He thought, his adrenaline rushing. Robin jumped down to him, his hand immediately on his shoulder to keep him from running off.

"_Don't rush them yet, wait until they get closer," _Kaldur informed the team via M'gann's link.

Wally bit his lip. _Wait. Wait? Artemis is right there! I could have her in my arms in seconds!_ The speedster fumed to himself, starting to vibrate from anticipation.

"_Just hold on, KF. We need to wait until they are in a better position," _Robin thought to him. But Robin was wary. Wally wasn't going to wait much longer, no matter what anyone on the team said, "_Uh, guys?" _The boy wonder sent out, hoping they understood his underlying message that _"_Wally was going to run soon,"

Wally didn't hear him, even though the thoughts were sent straight into his head. His mind was busy remembering everything that had happened between Artemis and him in the last few weeks.

Carrying her beaten body back from confronting her father to protect_ him_.

The wonderful meal she had made the team, with enough food to make even him full.

Warming her up after her _idiot_ father locked her in a damn _freezer._

Coming to an understanding about her mother.

Beating himself up about the fact that he couldn't save her.

Worrying endlessly about whether she was even _alive._

Spending hours staring at computer screens, trying to find her.

And now that she was right in front of him. He was just supposed to _wait?_

_I don't think so. _Wally thought, his leg shifting back for a good push off. Robin caught this and knew he needed to get the team on board or they would lose their chance.

"_Everyone go_!" He shouted in his mind, rushing forward after Wally took off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's an ambush!<em>" Black Spider hissed over the comm as he was running back to them. Artemis nocked an arrow as a group of teens rushed at them. Black Spider joined her and her sister, each of them turning their backs to the center as the heroes surrounded them. She had to roll out of the way as someone rushed her, barely moving in time to dodge his outstretched arms.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Justice Brats," Cheshire goaded. Artemis frowned, trying to identify the group superheroes. _I know that's Robin, Kid Flash is dressed differently but that's definitely him, he's the one that ran at me. And I think that must be Aqualad. But who are the other three?_ She tensed. There were three heroes that Artemis hadn't ever seen before. A magician (she guessed, based on the attire), a green girl, and a large boy with the Superman shield on his shirt.

"We're here for Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What!" Artemis automatically shouted. _How do they know my name?_ She shot a look at her sister, who growled at them.

"Her name is Tigress," Cheshire said. Artemis could tell she was scowling under her mask.

"Artemis," A soft voice called. The archer whipped her head around; a floating green girl had called her name. _What the hell is going on?_

"Enough of this!" Black Spider snarled, launching into a web attack. It was two against one for each of them. Robin and the green girl attacked Black Spider. Aqualad and the boy with the S shield took on Cheshire. _That leaves Kid Flash and the magician for me._ Artemis scowled, pulling the bow string back and aiming at the magician. She hesitated. _What? Why…_

"Oof!" Artemis grunted as Kid Flash knocked her over in her hesitation. She growled as he pinned her.

"Tigress!" Cheshire yelled, dodging a water whip. The battle wasn't going well for her teammates.

"Artemis stop fighting me!" Kid Flash pleaded. Artemis shut her eyes because looking into his made her want to do what he said. _Why is fighting him so hard? My adrenaline isn't even up! My body doesn't see him as a threat. Why!_

"Retreat! Leave Tigress! She's what they want!" Cheshire shouted, running when she got an opening.

"What? No!" Artemis shrieked. She opened her eyes to catch the gaze of her sister.

"Don't let him find you," Cheshire warned as she passed.

"Artemis c'mon!" Kid Flash grunted, finding it more and more difficult to hold the archer still.

"_Suoicsnocnu!"_ Was the last Artemis heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Conner asked as they made their way back to the Bioship, eyeing the girl in Wally's arms.<p>

"Yeah, just unconscious," Zatanna answered. The team boarded the ship silently. No one was sure just what to say.

Wally shifted the way he was holding Artemis, making sure her head was carefully supported by his shoulder. _It's such a relief to have her in my arms. To know that she's safe…_ _But you're still not all back yet. _

"Back here Wally," M'gann said. She had instructed the Bioship to make a comfortable bed, however she had to put bars around it as well. The speedster followed her to the back of the ship and into the cage, cautiously laying Artemis on the bed. He instinctively leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, but caught himself partway and pretended his intention was to move a strand of hair out of her face.

"We have to try and fix her before we go back to the cave," Robin said, "I bet the League has already noticed we left,"

"It's best if she wakes up before I try anything," Zatanna frowned, "I don't want to just start throwing spells at her,"

"Maybe I can read her mind," M'gann said hesitantly, "If you guys think it's okay…" She added, torn between trying to help Artemis and wanting to not invade her privacy.

"I think it is acceptable at this time," Kaldur spoke up. M'gann nodded, holding her hands to her head and closing her eyes.

"Graaaahh!" A war cry resonated through the ship. M'gann flinched.

"She's hurting the ship!" The Martian threw her arm out, replacing one of the walls to the cockpit with bars, revealing a raging blonde. Wally tried not to smile at the first word that popped into his head at the sight of her. _Spitfire._

"Artemis stop!" Zatanna yelled, and surprisingly, Artemis grew silent.

"What happened?" Conner asked, rushing to M'gann's side.

"I can't reach her mind. There's some kind of block…But I did wake her up," She smiled sheepishly. The team looked back to the fuming archer.

"Arty we're trying to help you," Wally said. _If she had laser vision, we'd all be dead right now…_ The teen had her hands wrapped around the bars of her cage and her fiercest look plastered on her face.

"How do you know me?" She breathed, her chest heaving up and down from the exertion of attacking her cage.

"We are your friends," Kaldur spoke carefully.

"And we want to help you," Robin added, "We just need to know what you know,"

"How about we ask you questions?" M'gann offered, "But you don't have to answer them if you don't want to," The Martian smiled hopefully. Artemis looked around at the heroes, biting her lip in contemplation. _C'mon…_ Wally mentally urged her on. _Please Arty, say yes…_

"Okay," The blonde slumped, defeated. Grins went around the cabin.

"First question. Do you know who you are?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do!" She scrunched up her face in disbelief, "I'm Artemis,"

"Second question. Do you know who we are?" M'gann asked, her hands clutched to her chest in anxiety.

"Uh," Artemis looked around, "You're Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin," She pointed. Wally felt his heart sink. _She doesn't know Wally…Only Kid Flash._

"Third question. What were you doing two weeks ago?" Kaldur asked. Artemis pursed her lips; Wally could tell the question bothered her.

"I was told that I've recently been in a coma for about a year now," Her eyes searched them, as if waiting for the truth. The speedster grinned at this.

"Do you believe it?" Zatanna asked with a smirk.

"No way," She scowled, "I haven't lost any muscle mass and I've have scars that weren't there before,"

"How did you 'fall into a coma'" Wally asked, using exaggerated air quotes that Artemis rolled her eyes at. This just made his grin bigger.

"Batman,"

"What! He would nev-" Robin protested.

"Cool it, Bird-Boy!" Artemis snapped. "Now it's my turn," Her eyes roamed the room, "What do you know about me?" She asked, directing the question to everyone.

"You like spicy food," Wally spoke up immediately. _What's with all the looks?_ He wondered.

"Um," Artemis frowned, "Yes, but not what I'm looking for,"

"You're our teammate," Conner stated simply; shock flew across Artemis's face. Zatanna stood up, walking over to her friend.

"And if you would let me," She smiled, "I would like to fix what the Shadows did to make you forget that," The magician held out her hand to Artemis. Wally held his breath; he could see the war happening in her eyes. Artemis looked Zatanna in the eye.

"Give it your best shot,"

* * *

><p>I really appriciate the reviews! They are spectacular!<p>

But are also no longer necessary for posting! I will be posting the next (last) chapter tomorrow!

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.

-NEXA


	14. The Return

**This is it guys. This is the end.**

* * *

><p>Artemis felt the magic rush around her as she heard the magician speak. The world around her dimmed and she watched in awe as waves of dark matter floated away from her body. The dark fog was chased away by a shimmering white cloud of smoke-like-substance that enveloped. The girl was speechless. <em>I feel so much …lighter.<em> She sighed. _I had no idea I was so weighed down before._

The world around her slowly came back into view. The magician was the first thing she saw.

"Artemis?" The girl tentatively asked. The archer slowly looked around the cabin. _They all look so hopeful…But…_

"I'm sorry," She said, truly meaning it, "I feel…different. But I don't remember anything," Artemis shook her head, and then her mouth fell agape at the sudden looks of immense sadness that came her way; the way the air suddenly drew cold from the tightening of emotions. She bit her lip. _I want to help them. Why do I want to be the person they say I am? _

"M'gann, I think it's safe to let her out of the cage," Kid Flash mumbled. The green girl nodded and waved a hand in her direction, the bars melting away at her signal. _Hmmm…_ Artemis thought, racking her brain. _Why does…_ Her thoughts trailed off.

"I'm so sorry guys," The magician said, heading back to her seat, visibly crushed.

"You did your best," Robin set a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Megan," Artemis stated. The team turned in shock to stare at the archer. Said girl was standing with her arms crossed, a perplexed look across her face, "Why do I want to say that when I see you?" She stared at the green girl Kid Flash called 'M'gann'.

"You remember me?" M'gann flew towards Artemis, her face ecstatic. Artemis threw her hands up to ward the girl off from coming any closer.

"I wouldn't go that far," She eyed the floating girl skeptically, not trusting that she would keep her distance, "But I have…" Artemis searched her head for a good description, "_flashes_ of words and feelings when I look at each of you," She gestured her arms about, trying to convey what she meant.

"Like what?" Robin chirped, a grin growing across his face.

"Aster," Artemis narrowed her eyes at the boy, "I look at you and I hear the word aster," She rolled her eyes, exasperated, "I don't even know what the hell that means!"

Robin immediately let out a loud cackle.

"Shut up you troll!" Artemis snapped, and then her head recoiled, "I have no idea why I said that…" She mumbled.

"I think I do," Aqualad smiled, "You just need reminded of who we are," He held a hand to his chest, "I am Kaldur'ahm. You call me Kaldur. I lead the team," He looked to Robin, who was next to him.

"I'm Robin," The boy grinned, "You don't know my real name because I'm not allowed to tell anyone. We saved the team when Red Tornado's siblings attacked the cave,"

"I got traught!" Artemis smiled, her eyes lit up as she remembered something, "You told me to get traught; and I did,"

"Yeah," Robin encouraged her, and then turned to nudge the magician.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara. We're best friends. We got captured together while fighting Harm, remember?" Zatanna smirked. Artemis slowly nodded. _Harm…Harm…oh!_

"Secret, right?" Artemis's brows furrowed together as she dug through her vague and hazy memories, "A…ghost?"

"Greta," Zatanna supplied helpfully. Swatting Robin away as he started asking about their capture.

"I'm Conner, er, Superboy," His face flushed, "You said suggestive things to me when we met," Artemis laughed at the flustered expression on his face. Then her hands found her way to her hips as she thought. _I remember something…circular…and something really…fluffy…_

"Do you have a dog?" She asked with a foggy look in her eye. Conner was glad to change the subject.

"Yeah, Wolf," Conner's smile transformed into a grin.

"Oh! Me next!" M'gann cried. Artemis turned to the girl, still wary of her enthusiasm, "I'm M'gann M'orse. But here on Earth I go by Megan! I'm from Mars!"

"Yeah," Artemis let a small smile form, "You bake us cookies," _Everything is coming back now!_

"Yes! I'm so glad you remember!" The Martian practically glowed with happiness. Artemis chuckled, turning to the last member of the team. Kid Flash grinned and jerked his thumb at his chest.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are," Artemis snapped, eyes fierce. The speedster's smile faltered, "And whatever _your ego_ was going to have you say, Wally West; I disagree with," She smirked.

"Artemis you're back!" The redhead exclaimed. Within seconds he had the archer wrapped up in his arms in a tight hug. M'gann jumped in as well, spurring on the team for a group hug that Artemis couldn't escape from. _This is really uncomfortable…_She thought, her arms winding tentatively around Wally. She closed her eyes, leaning her head into Zatanna's nearby shoulder. _But it does make me feel really loved._

* * *

><p>"The ship is docking," Red Tornado announced to the group of superheroes (and Paula) waiting around the cave's living room.<p>

"They better be ready to explain their actions," Batman glowered.

Red Tornado had noticed the team leaving as they made it out of the docking bay. He realized Robin had cut off any way for them to be tracked or contacted and so had called the league. He, Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, and Black Canary had all collected in the living room; as it was where the team would enter the cave after returning. Paula had heard the commotion and joined them as well.

"Is anyone injured?" Black Canary asked J'onn. The Martian closed his eyes in concentration.

"No…" He frowned, "However…" He didn't get to finish as the door to the room opened and the team began spilling in, smiles plastered on their faces.

"You have so-" Batman started.

"Artemis!" Green Arrow exclaimed as the blonde entered the room. He quickly rushed over and picked her up in a crushing hug.

"A-Arrow!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Artemis," Paula called, rolling herself over to the two archers.

"Mom!" Artemis grinned. Green Arrow released the girl, allowing her to walk over to her mother and give her a warm embrace. The team meandered over to their own mentors, smiles still in place.

"I was so worried about you," Paula's eyes misted over.

"I'm okay," Artemis reassured her, "Jade took care of me," She whispered. Paula's jaw fell open in shock and a tear slipped from her eye before a smile finally rested on her face.

"Team," Batman spoke up, causing the group of teens to gather, Artemis turned but stayed by her mother's side to hold her hand, "You have once again disobeyed our orders," He narrowed his eyes, "However you have retrieved Artemis, and so this will be overlooked. Do not expect things to work out this well in future events," He cautioned. Artemis bit her lip, remembering what her sister had said. _It only leaves me one choice…_

"I have an announcement," Artemis said, surprising the group of heroes. Her eyes refusing to meet anyone else's as she spoke, "I'm afraid I have to resign from the team,"

"What!"

"But Arty..!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Artemis shot, speaking louder than she had intended, "Because I need to go into hiding. My sister warned me as she left. The Shadows will have me on their hit list now, and will probably be sending Sportsmaster after me," She finished, scowling. Wally sped over to her.

"That has got to be the most idiotic thing I have ever heard," He deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"I'd be putting the team in danger! They won't stop until they think I'm dead," The archer retorted.

"Puh-lease," Robin drew out, "We already have tons of people who want us dead. Besides, you're safer with us," He grinned.

"We can handle it," Conner smirked. M'gann nodding her head violently in agreement, worry apparent on her face at the thought of losing her Earth sister again.

"Yeah, Artemis. We'd just drag you back here anyway," Zatanna laughed.

"But-" Artemis tried to protest. Kaldur cut her off.

"I believe the team is at a consensus," He smiled, "You are staying,"

Artemis pursed her lips, not agreeing, but knowing that she no longer had a choice in the matter.

"I think this event calls for a celebration!" M'gann squealed, dragging Artemis with her to the kitchen, "Just wait till you see all the things Paula taught me how to cook!"

"Food!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as he followed the girls.

"You better leave some for the rest of us!" Conner threatened with a chuckled.

"C'mon you two, it's time to party," Zatanna smirked, linking her arms with Robin and Kaldur in order to lead them to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't sleep that night.<p>

The sudden transition from remembering nothing and working for the Shadows to being a superhero with a family; it took a lot out of her. So she made her way to the kitchen of the cave (the team was all sleeping here for a few days because of her return). The air was stagnant and she slid her way into a cold chair after grabbing a glass of water to sip on.

"_Look, I can't tell you what happened; but I can tell you that I was on your side. I tried to stop it, I really did," _

"Jade…" Artemis whispered. _She was looking out for me. Even after all this time. _Artemis took another sip of water, trying to clear the lump forming in her throat. Jade was a criminal. There was no question about that. She was good at being an assassin and she loved it. _But she saw through me._ Artemis smiled. _She helped me get here; helped hold off Lawrence while I made myself a new family. _

"Artemis?" A rough voice questioned. The blonde turned at her name.

"Wally," She responded. The speedster was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the fridge, squinting at the light from it.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. Artemis thought about what to tell him as she stared at his shirtless chest. He was wearing only pajama pants and the green lantern boxers peeking out from underneath, his hair was a mess too.

"Collecting my memories," She sighed, rolling her eyes at the massive amount of food he was piling onto a plate. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Pickle for your thoughts?" He grinned, offering her a pickle slice from his sandwich.

"No thanks," She chuckled. Wally just nodded and tossed it into his mouth.

The two sat in silence for a while; Artemis sipping on her glass of water and Wally munching on his plate of goodies.

"Do you think you would've hurt me?" The redhead spoke up, finishing off the last of the food on his plate.

"What?" She asked; confused about what he was talking about.

"At the museum," He clarified, "You seemed reluctant to fight,"

"I don't know," Artemis answer honestly, looking over at her companion. His green eyes curious and much too _captivating, _"It was a strange feeling," She continued, lining the rim of the glass with her finger. Wally continued staring at her with his very, very _green _eyes, urging her on, "I wanted to fight, to protect myself. But when I aimed at Zatanna…I couldn't let go of my arrow. I just didn't want to. And it didn't make sense," She frowned, "And when you tackled me; that was strange too,"

"How so?" He prodded. Artemis bit her lip, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts.

"It's like…normally when I'm fighting someone and I get pinned…I get really angry," She turned to look him in the eyes, "I just get _furious_; because someone has control, because I'm trapped, and I'm vulnerable," Artemis lowered her eyes back to the glass nervously, "But when _you_ pinned me, I wasn't afraid. I was upset, but I wasn't worried that you would hurt me. And that made me angry because I didn't understand why I felt that way," She scowled.

"Because you remembered me," He smiled, finishing the thoughts she wouldn't say out loud, "Because you knew I would never hurt you,"

"I guess," Artemis shrugged; but then turned to him, deciding to be honest some more, "You were the first person I remembered too. When my memories started coming back," She explained, "What would you have done if I hadn't remembered?" Artemis asked; her face unreadable.

Wally just smiled softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Well I wouldn't have given up on you Beautiful; if that's what you're wondering," He answered. Artemis was glad the kitchen was barely lit, so Wally couldn't see the blush rising to her cheeks.

"I didn't take you for a quitter," She smiled back.

"Not when it comes to you," He grinned, leaning forward quickly to capture her lips.

Artemis leaned into him, her arms snaking around his shoulders as Wally wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Wally," Artemis breathed as she retracted her lips.

"What is it Beautiful?" He smiled, touching his forehead lightly to her own.

"Does this mean we're dating?" She asked, apprehensive.

"Arty don't be dense, that's my job," Wally chuckled.

"Don't make me hit you," Artemis threatened, a scowl forming.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of reasons to in the future," He grinned, "But for now, let's just kiss some more,"

And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story. I've worked unbelievably hard on this and all your reviews and support really make me fell that it was all worth it.<strong>

**A last request, please leave a review telling me what you thought of the story overall. (Ex: If it was too drawn out, the ending was too fast, certain characters weren't portrayed accurately).**

**I'll be writing more Young Justice stories in the future (In fact I already have and am working on more right now) and your feedback would be great. **

**Thank you so much!**

**-Nexa **


End file.
